Missing
by Felix Felicius
Summary: New Moon AU. Bella has it all, a glamorus life and an adoring public. The only problem is, she doesn't know that she is Bella. After searching for her true identity, she finally realizes that what she is looking for is the reason she ran...
1. Chapter One: Gone

* * *

Just so we're all on the same page here, this story takes place a few chapters in New Moon right after Bella goes to see Jake and he says he can't hang out with Bella anymore, but before Jacob came into Bella's room that night to apologize. At that point the story goes off on its own...(If that made any sense at all to you, more power to you :~P) So basically, this is after Jacob told Bella to leave him alone but before he could appologize and get Bella to figure out that he is a werewolf...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

GONE

*

_FORKS POLICE ASK RESIDENTS TO HELP IN THE SEARCH FOR A MISSING LOCAL GIRL_

_March 15th_

_FORKS, WA — Police and the National Center for Missing and Exploited Children are looking for a teenaged girl who is considered depressed and suicidal._

_Isabella Swan, 18, was last seen March 10, authorities said. She's 5 feet, 4 inches tall, weighs 115 pounds and has brown hair and brown eyes. No information was available at press time about the nature of Swan's disappearance. As many of you may recall, Isabella Swan is the daughter of police Chief Swan. _

_Anyone with information about Isabella's disappearance is advised to call the police._

* * *

_UPDATE: MISSING LOCAL GIRL'S TRUCK FOUND_

_March 16th_

_FORKS, WA — Isabella Swan's truck was found late yesterday along the 101 just outside of town. It was buried under about a foot of snow, and looked to have been there for some time. The car was some ways away from the road, against a tree with its front hood smashed in. Police believe that Swan must have lost control of the truck and left the scene in search of help. It is not known if she was injured or other wise impaired. _

_Police fear that she was disoriented from the crash and got lost in the surrounding wilderness. The search has been amped up in light of this new discovery. _

_A fierce winter storm is expected this weekend, adding more importance to finding Swan as soon as possible._

* * *

_UPDATE: MISSING LOCAL GIRL STILL MISSING_

_March 17th_

_FORKS, WA — Missing local girl Isabella Swan still has not been found. This coming right before the storm of the century as weather forecasters are calling it. Many searchers are loosing hope that young Swan will be found before the onslaught begins. Everyone in the area has been called in on what many are predicting will the last day of the search for the missing girl. _

_In the day preceding her disappearance, Swan appeared depressed and was rumored to be suicidal. _

_Mike Newton, a friend of Swan says that "She was really sad all the time. I was surprised nothing like this had happened before now"_

_Jessica Stanley, another friend of Swan says that her apparent depression was brought on by a break up. "Ever since she broke up with that Cullen guy, she's been so messed up. I couldn't stand seeing her so heartbroken, but nothing I did ever got through"._

_Police Chief Swan is determined to find his daughter._

* * *

_UPDATE: SEARCH CALLED OFF FOR LOCAL SWAN GIRL_

_March 20th_

_FORKS, WA — Police have called off the search for missing local girl Isabella Swan. In the aftermath of what was quite the storm, it has been determined that, left out in the wilderness, no one could have possibly survived such a storm. It is with great sadness that many people in the community mourn the loss of what was such a bright girl with a promising future. _

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

Charlie ignored it. He was sitting on his sofa staring at nothing in particular. It had been a rough week for him. Even that was an understatement. It had started out normal enough. His Bella had gone to school everyday. She was still sad, but she had been doing so much better with Jacob. Darn that Jacob for not being there when she obviously needed it. But then again...where had he been?

Charlie sighed.

There was another knock on the door. Man that person was persistent.

He wanted his Bella back, his sweet little girl. Now that the search had been called off, and Bella was presumed dead, he had been given a few days off to mourn.

The knocking got louder.

"Charlie Swan, if you don't answer this door, I'll have Jacob knock it down for me!" a voice yelled.

Rolling his eyes. Charlie pushed himself off of the sofa and slowly walked over to the door. He had been sitting there for a while and his legs were sluggish.

On the other side of the door was Billy and Jacob Black. They had a somber air about them.

Not one to waste air on pleasantries, Charlie got to the point.

"What do you want Billy?"

"Come with us" he answered.

Charlie leaned against the side of the door defiantly.

"Why should I?"

"We found out something you might like to know about Bella's disappearance" he said simply.

Charlie sighed forcefully. The tribe had volunteered to move Bella's truck from the snowy grave it rested in and if anyone would know something, it would be them. He also had a slight suspicion that they felt responsible for her disappearance, and he agreed whole heartedly as only a grieving father could, looking for someone to place the blame on.

"Fine".

He closed the door behind him, and waited as Jacob helped Billy into their truck. Then once the pair were in, Charlie took his seat on the passenger side. He didn't want the attention that driving his police car brought, especially not during this hard time.

The drive to Bella's truck was silent, as the snow covered scenery passed by them.

They lurched slightly as they came to a stop. They were on the side of the highway now. A short distance into the trees, a truck could be seen. The snow had been cleared off of it.

Not having enough patience to wait, Charlie made his way over to the truck. Had his Bella been scared when she crashed? Was she in pain when it happened?

He walked around the hood to the drivers side. The hood was in pretty bad shape. He had to yank the door several times before it opened. He got in.

Sitting there gave him a new perspective. The windshield was cracked in several places, and the steering wheel looked as if something had hit it pretty hard. Oh how he hoped it wasn't Bella's head that had made the dent. On the passenger side seat was a backpack. It was open as if it had been looked through recently. He pulled it onto his lap. Inside he found Bella's wallet; it still had all of her ID's and money. Pulling out the money, Charlie was slightly surprised. There was a lot of money here probably thousands. Why would she be carrying around so much money? Digging deeper into her backpack, he found not books and other school materials, but clothes and a pair of shoes. This wasn't just for a change after gym class.

"Look in the back" Billy said. Charlie jumped, he hadn't noticed Billy and Jacob coming to the truck. Looking through the back windows, Charlie furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he caught sight of a box full of cans of corn, beans, and other canned food.

"She was planning something Charlie" Billy said sadly.

Charlie was speechless. What…why…no…

She wouldn't just leave like that, would she? But as he thought about that, he couldn't be sure. She had changed so much since that…boy…had left her.

"We can't be sure, but it seems likely that she was headed out of town" Billy continued in the silence.

"But then what?" Charlie asked. "She obviously didn't get that far did she?!" he said gesturing to the truck he was sitting in.

"Charlie" Billy began, "I know this is hard, but listen to me" he paused glanced at Jacob and then looked back at Charlie. "One of the people from the tribe was here soon after she crashed" Charlie didn't say anything. "He said her footsteps went out from the truck toward the highway, but they didn't make it there"

"What do you mean?" he asked, a hard edge to his voice.

"They just stop" Billy said.

"So you're saying she flew?" Charlie said tilting his head annoyingly.

"I'm not saying anything, I'm just telling you like it is, was" Billy said.

Charlie moved to put the backpack back on the passenger side seat, when a small book fell out from one of the front pockets. Curious, Charlie opened it.

_…He said it would be like we never met. He was wrong. Everyday, every minute, he's there haunting me. It's making me crazy. To think, I could ever mean as much to him as he meant to me. Im just a dumb little girl who got in over her head with someone who was never meant to be with her, only play with her. I hate that, I hate me. But no matter how I try to, I can never bring myself to hate him._

_The only thing that is saving me right now is Jacob. He like my personal Sun whereas Ed-Him...was like the moon at night. If Jacob were to ever reject me like…Him, I don't know what I would do. There's only so much a heart can take…_

Charlie's face was rapidly turning a fierce shade of red as he tossed the book into the corner and stepped out of the truck. Slamming the door, he glared at Jacob.

"What did you do?!" he yelled.

Jacob's eyes widened, then looked at the ground in guilt.

"Now Charlie-" Billy started, but it was to no avail.

"You had to have had something to do with this" Charlie said determinly. "Did you reject her like that Cullen kid?"

Jacob seemed to have lost his voice.

Charlie took that as his answer.

"You did, didn't you?!" he shook his head angrily. "You knew how she was after...him and you-you" He turn abruptly and walked furiously around the back of the truck toward the highway.

"Charlie!" Billy called after him, but it was no use. Charlie was already walking along the road and disappearing from their sight.

Billy sighed and looked to Jacob, but he was gone too. He shook his head and waited.

* * *

"Chief Swan! wait! please!" Jacob pleaded. As he jogged after the man.

He kept walking.

Sighing in defeat. He asked one thing.

"Do you still want the truck?" he yelled.

This got the man to stop. "Leave it" he yelled without turning around. "If she comes back, she'll get it".

Jacob raised his eyebrows in confusion, but left it at that. He let Charlie walk on.

* * *

"Leave it" Jacob said, when Billy had asked about it. He looked conflicted about it, but nodded his head in acceptance.

As they were getting ready to leave, Billy looked to Jacob. "Tell the others to look out for the truck" He said. "If she's still alive and she does come back, that truck should still be in one piece for her"

Jacob nodded though he didn't understand. Why would she want to come back for this beat up truck? And who was to say she was still alive? If she was, wouldn't she be around here? Why would she leave without money or ID? She was a smart girl, she wouldn't do that.

"Jake" Billy said, breaking apart his thoughts. "You ok?"

"Huh?" He looked around him, "Oh, yeah...yeah I'm fine"

"No you're not" he said.

The truck started up.

Jacob looked straight ahead. No he wasn't, and he didn't think he could ever be, unless Bella was still alive.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two: Lost

* * *

Thanks to Miss. Patty Cake Joy Dazzel and luv2beloved for reviewing ;~)

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

LOST

*

ONE YEAR LATER

It had been over one year since they had left. They had moved 4 times. No place seemed to fit anymore. None of the places where they had stayed since felt like home. Right now they were staying in a pale replica of Forks, however picturesque it seemed to be: Park City, Utah. They were here for the winter. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Enjoy a bit of skiing, fun in the snow, and plenty to hunt. But the family had only continued to drift apart. Though still in the same general area, there were now three Cullen residences.

Emmet and Rosalie had been the first to split off; Rosalie not being very understanding of all the sadness surrounding their departure from Forks and consequently, their departure from Bella.

Alice and Jasper had been next. Jasper couldn't handle being around Edward and his overwhelming feelings of guilt and self-loathing and Alice had been unable to deal with Edward's refusal to let her look into how Bella was doing.

Carlisle and Esme had been supportive of the moves but made the two couples promise to stay close by.

Edward had merely watched them go, no words of discouragement or encouragement. He hardly even noticed, truth be told. He simply sat in his room on staring at the bare walls. His room was empty of any belongings. No bed, no music. Just Edward on the floor. He hardly ever left his room and that was only to hunt, but only if he had too. Carlisle and Esme had tried their best to coax him out, and get him to live a little, but Edward had refused their overtures. Life was meaningless for him now, and he was sure to let everyone around him know.

* * *

The morning dawned bright, not a cloud was in sight, just a pure light blue that could lift the heart of the dreariest of souls. But not Edward. He simply closed the shades, turned his back to the window, and continued to rot.

Outside, the snow shinned in the light. Laughter broke the air.

"Jasper, not again" a female voice whined. "You'll ruin my shirt".

He laughed, but didn't toss another snowball at her. Instead he grabbed her close and tumbled to the snow covered ground. Lying on the ground, the sky above them, the two turned to each other and shared a smile.

Alice sighed, looking up at the bright blue sky. "I wish Bella were here".

"Alice don't-" Jasper began.

"Can I?" she turned her head, looking right into Jasper's eyes.

He turned to the sky.

"If Edward were to find out-"

Alice frowned, "Right now, I don't car what he thinks, and he sure doesn't care what we think either".

Sitting up, Alice closed her eyes in concentration.

Jasper sat up too and watched her closely.

After a few minutes, Alice began to sob. She opened her eyes.

"I can't see her Jazz" she said frantically. "I can't SEE HER!" she screamed.

Reacting quickly, Jasper gathered her in his arms and offered her what comfort he could give.

"It could mean many things" he soothed.

"She's dead Jazz, I know it" she sobbed into his chest, "I've always been able to see her".

"Come on Alice, up you go" Jasper said standing up, pulling her up with him. "We have to get out of here, you're not capable of hiding this from Edward. We need to leave for a while"

Alice nodded and let Jasper lead the way.

* * *

"I think they left Carlisle" Esme said softly.

Carlisle didn't look up from his desk.

"There was note, no message" Esme continued, "So they must mean to come back soon; they wouldn't leave us permanently without saying so".

Carlisle nodded as Esme slowly rubbed his back.

Suddenly a door slammed shut.

"Edward" Carlisle said. Immediately he stood up and walked out of the room, Esme barely made it to the stairs before a speeding Edward came rushing by. Quickly, Carlisle grabbed him and tackled him to the ground.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

Edward answered by throwing Carlisle off of him and running towards to the door.

"Alice knows something" was all he said, before he walked out of the door.

Esme looked as if she was about to cry. Carlisle, noticing this, picked himself off the floor and took her in his arms. Their family was disintegrating before their eyes.

"It will be ok" he whispered to her, "You'll see".

* * *

It took nearly a week for Edward to finally realize where Alice and Jasper had gone. With her ability to read the future, she had probably known exactly where he would be so that they could avoid him. He had to admit though, they were pretty cunning. They had gone through Colorado, Nebraska, Wyoming, back through Utah, to Las Vegas, to California, to Oregon, and finally to where he presumed they were now: Forks, WA.

* * *

"It's too quiet Jazz" Alice said, looking down around the Swan residence from her perch on a tree.

"Maybe she went out" he suggested.

"Charlie's not here" she leaped down and walked to the front door. With a little finagling, the door popped opened and she walked in. Jasper followed quietly.

Inside, the place was a mess. Dishes lay forgotten in the sink. Newspapers covered the couch, and the place looked in need of a good vacuuming. Alice rushed up to Bella's room. Upon opening the door, Alice's face fell.

It looked like no one had lived in this room for some time. Dust layered the desk and the room smelt of staleness. Sniffing the air, Alice found that Bella had not been here for some time. Alice stepped further into the room and began to look through Bella's things, searching for any clue she could find. It was what she didn't find that told her what she needed to know. Bella's wallet and some clothes were missing. In a happy world she would say that Bella simply went off to college, but a nagging feeling in her heart told her otherwise.

Remembering Jasper, Alice left the room and went back downstairs. He was standing next to the sofa reading one the many newspapers.

"Alice you should see this" he said.

Curious, she walked to him and took the offered newspaper. Once she had finished reading the paper, she grabbed another, and another, until she had read them all.

"We have to go there" she said determinedly.

Jasper nodded.

* * *

It had taken some while, but the pair finally managed to find the rusted wreck that had been Bella's truck. It was buried under a mound of snow and only the rusted top had given it away.

Brushing what snow they could off, the two saw the full damage to the truck's hood. This brought a frown to Alice's face. Jasper moved to the door and fought to open it. Once it opened, Alice slipped by him and within. Inside she found Bella's wallet, along with the clothes and some extra money. She fingered the dent in the steering wheel. Just when she was about to get out of the truck, she caught sight of a small book. It had Bella's smell all over it. She fingered the pages until she landed on the last one.

_...I can't take this anymore. First ...Him, then Jacob. I must be some person to scare away two perfect guys. Maybe that's all I'm good for. Nothing but scaring people away. I'm not going to deal with this anymore. I don't know how I'll do it, but I'm not going to suffer any longer. This has to end, and soon...it will..._

Alice stopped reading.

"He's here" was all she said.

* * *

Edward was angry. Of all the places that those two could have run off to, they had to choose here. This only solidified his belief that Alice had gone digging where he had expressly forbade her to. It was still early morning. The clouds up above threatened rain like they always did. He growled. He wanted nothing more to turn around right now and forget about everything. But his curiosity kept him firmly planted. How was his Bella doing? Was she happy? Had she been able to move on?

Quietly, he approached the house. The driveway was empty. Edward sighed. She must be out right now or off at college. He reached for the door handle. Within a minute it was open. Walking in he narrowed his eyes. Alice and Jasper had been here and not too long ago. In fact he would bet that just hours before, they had been here. Just like Alice, he went to Bella's room first.

Leaving confused and slightly worried, he went back downstairs and seeing the news papers strewn about, picked one up. Soon he was going through each one as if he had a rabid thirst for them.

With a determined look on his face, Edward left the house.

* * *

"He's coming now" Alice said.

"Are we leaving then?" Jasper asked.

She shook her head, "He's going to get a piece of my mind".

Jasper nodded, agreeing whole heartedly.

Soon, they saw him.

And he saw them too. They could tell that he was very angry.

"I told you not to look!" Edward shouted, "Now look where it got us!"

"No Edward" Alice growled, stepping out from behind the truck, "You got us into this" she walked right up to him and continued, "You left her here completely broken, she couldn't cope and now look at this!" she said gesturing to the truck. "She wanted to kill herself Edward, Kill herself!" she paused. "And it looks like she got her wish" she turned away from him and stood by Jasper.

Edward stopped in his tracks, "De-dead?" Edward whispered.

Alice tilted her head as if to dare him to challenge her.

"You're wrong" he said in obvious denial, "This time, you've lost it".

Alice's face broke into outrage.

"How dare you say that!" she yelled. "You can go and kill yourself for all I care" she snarled. She took Jasper hand, and led him toward the road.

Within minutes, the two sped away, leaving Edward standing in the snow, alone.

* * *

_ONE YEAR LATER: MYSTERY STILL REMAINS_

_March 15th_

_FORKS, WA —When Isabella "Bella" Swan left her home early one morning about a year ago, she was headed to school. _

_She never showed and nobody seemed to care. _

_Reportedly depressed for several months, the 18-year-old wasn't reported missing for several days after she vanished, and her father, head of the local police department was in denial. _

_There are no new leads or evidence, but a friend and local tribe member Jacob Black, has re-energized the investigation, hoping to solve Forks only remaining cold case. And Chief Swan hopes the efforts stir some memories. _

_"Even if she was only here for a few years, this is my daughter, she had a life. She existed and then the next day she wasn't there." said Swan's father Chief Charlie Swan, 38. _

_"I will not forget her" said friend Jacob Black, 17, of La Push, WA., just west of Forks. "I hate to imagine she's in a shallow grave somewhere or on a morgue table as a Jane Doe and no one is looking for her". _

_The investigation has always had its obstacles -- not one successful lead, an unsuccessful search, and the biggest storm seen in this part of Washington in a century. _

_Isabella Swan disappeared last March. She was 18 and had recently moved from her mother's home in Phoenix, AZ to stay with her Father here in Forks. She was within months of completing her final year of high school. _

_Police said she was last seen that morning by her father, who says she was getting ready for school when he left for work that morning. _

_She never made it. _

_Officers and local residents searched her residence and scoured the areas where she was known to hang out, but no credible tips came in, police said. _

_"This would have never happened if she had never met that Cullen boy" Chief Swan said. "When he left, she just lost the will to live"_

_Over the last year, investigators have been attempting to make contact with former friends and family members. _

_"We're following up on any leads ... hoping we find new witnesses who do remember something," she said. _

_"Any time you have a missing person like this, it is concerning. We have an obligation to exhaust all of our efforts for the family and for the case. Something happened to this young lady and we're going to exhaust all possible efforts we have available until there is nothing more we can do." _

_Chief Swan said he's hoping for closure. _

_"We are still ... seeking a missing person. Maybe she's under another name, maybe she hit her head and became a different person -- we don't know."_

* * *


	3. Chapter Three: Searching

* * *

Thanks to . , luv2beloved, McFressie, and skyangel82 for reviewing ;~)

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

SEARCHING

*

20 YEARS LATER

So much for beauty sleep.

Her alarm clock had just gone off, bringing her out of a particularly good dream; one that was fading fast, something about a bronze haired man. She shook her head. He must of been another model she had crossed paths with. Goodness knows she had seen enough of them.

Throwing the plush covers off of herself, she stood up and surveyed the room.

It was one of the most posh places she had ever had the privilege of staying in. The decor was very modern, featuring sharp crisp lines and bright solid colors. The fabrics used, were the lushest she had ever felt, and the smell, just wonderful.

_7:30 AM_

She glared at the clock as she turned it off. She then went to the bathroom and took a shower. Upon getting out of the tub, she found a cushy white bath robe waiting for her. In the living area of the huge hotel room, breakfast had been brought in. Just as she sat down to take a bite of a scrumptious looking muffin, there was a knock at the door.

_Right on time, as always._

She answered the door. Before she had even seen who was at the other side, they rushed in, carrying a wide array of different sized bags.

"Alice," she greeted, "Anything interesting today?"

The woman, Alice, dropped her bags on the unmade bed and turned around with flourish.

"Just the Dolce and Gabbana spring collection" she squealed.

Lana smiled. Alice truly loved clothes, it was the first thing she had found out about her when she first ran into the girl. They had been friends for a long time. It was Alice that had suggested that she get involved in the modeling world.

She was tiny little thing, with short spiky hair. For some strange reason, though, she reminded her of someone she used to know, but she could never figure out who it was.

"Well, I'm ready,"Lana said taking a seat again, "Do your worst".

Alice smiled and motioned to her assistant. The assistant, a young girl, pulled out a large case and set it up on the coffee table in front of Lana. Alice joined her and the two immediately got to work on making Lana into the drop dead gorgeous beauty she was known for.

* * *

What a day.

It was barely night fall, and she had been all over the city, New York city to be exact. At 10am she had had a talk show interview about a perfume she was promoting. Then she had had to go to a fitting for a runway show she was to walk next week. Then she had two back to back photo shoots for Dolce and Gabbana. It was tough work, but she absolutely enjoyed it...for the most part. Now she was sitting on her bed in her hotel room waiting for Alice to come back from her "errands".

When Alice finally burst through the doors, she was as chipper as ever.

"I'm ready if you are" she smiled, pulling off her sunglasses. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a brown animal buckle top, green strappy wedges, loads of golden bangles, and a funky matching necklace.

"You look great as always" Lana said standing up.

"And you too" Alice exclaimed. "And you did this all by yourself?"

Lana rolled her eyes. She was wearing a red keyhole halter top, an old pair of artfully ripped jeans, and matching red pumps. The look had a relaxed but alluring sense about it. It looked perfect on Lana.

"Jasper coming?" Lana asked.

"Nah, not this time" she pouted, "Something about the way New Yorkers smelled to him".

The both of them burst out giggling as they left the room.

"So what's on the agenda tonight?" Lana asked.

"A Little of this and a little of that" was all she replied.

* * *

As it turned out, a little of this and a little of that turned out to be dancing at three different clubs, crashing a ball (Literally), and meeting up with some other model friends of theirs. It was almost 5am before they got back to the hotel room.

"What a night" Alice said as she let herself fall into the bed.

"Yeah" Lana said a little wistfully. She went to the window and gazed out of it sadly.

Seeing this, Alice sat up.

"I know that look" she said.

Lana smiled. "You know me too well".

"I guess is should of expected it. We have been doing this for quite some time, longer than usual".

"This filled me up more than the other things I guess" she said.

"But?"

"Its not working anymore" Lana said simply.

Alice fell back onto the bed."What now then?"

Lana turned back to the window.

"You've been a multi-platinum singer, an Olympic figure skater, and a world class supermodel" she smirked. "Whats there left to do?"

At this Lana laughed. "Your guess is as good as mine"

Alice propped herself up on her elbow and faced Lana, "You know, I still can't figure you out".

Lana smiled to herself. "Is that why you're still around?"

Alice looked horrified. "No!, I just mean, you know, being able to see the future and all, I should be able to know what you're looking for".

Lana turned from the window and sat on the bed next to Alice. "How can you know, when I don't even know myself?"

"You're one strange vampire Lana" Alice said shaking her head.

"And you're not?" Lana remarked.

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Then Alice spoke up.

"So what will it be this time?" Alice said turning to look at Lana. "We've done a plane crash, suicide, a pedestrian accident...how do you want to do it this time?"

Lana frowned. "You talk about it so nonchalantly"

"Well its true".

Lana thought for a few minutes.

"How about a Car Crash?"

Alice sighed and was quiet.

"What is it?" Lana asked concerned.

Alice sighed. "It's nothing" she said shaking her head.

"No, really" Lana pressed.

Alice stared at Lana for a few seconds, then spoke. "It's just, I had a friend who died in a car crash and I never got to say goodbye to her and we kind of left her on bad terms in the first place and-"

Lana bent over and hugged Alice. "It okay, you don't need to talk about if you don't want to".

Alice sighed. "You're a good friend, Lana" she smiled, "You remind me of her sometimes".

Lana smiled.

"So what do you say?" Lana asked.

Alice smiled mischievously. "I say lets make it good" she pulled out her cell phone and called Jasper. After a few minutes she put the phone away."It's all set up, you and I have a meeting with Avenue A and 11th street", Alice then began gathering all the clothes that had piled up in the room.

"Your taking all of that with us?" Lana asked smiling.

Alice put her hand on her hip. "You think I'm gonna leave all this behind? We haven't even had a chance to wear some of this stuff!"

Lana laughed, "Only you Alice, only you".

As soon as the two were all packed up, they left the room and checked out of the hotel. Leaving on the pretense that they were on their way to the airport in their rental car, no one suspected a thing. After a brief stop at the post office, the two made their way to the agreed upon intersection.

* * *

_TRAGIC CAR ACCIDENT CLAIMS LIFE OF SUPERMODEL_

_December 1st_

_NEW YORK, NY - Supermodel Lana Linnea died in a fatal car crash while on her way to the airport. She had just finished a whirlwind promotion tour for her own line of perfumes in addition to several photo shoots for the upcoming spring fashion season; the reason she was in New York at this time. _

_Linnea is noted for bursting on the scene with her controversial Siberian tiger Gucci ads. Ever since then, she has been a fashion staple, modeling for virtually every designer on the planet. She not only made a career modeling, but also made or broke designers careers by modeling for them. She was a keen business woman and will be sorely missed by the fashion world. _

_Also killed in the crash, the other driver, and Linnea's beloved assistant Alice Brandon. Brandon has been by Linnea's side throughout her career and it is only fitting that she would be at her side even in death. _

* * *

"She's hot" Emmett said staring at the TV screen "She looks just like you" he said looking at his wife before promptly being punched in the arm.

"She doesn't look even remotely like me" Rosalie scoffed, "And she's dead".

"Come on" Emmett continued, "Seriously, she does, its creepy".

_"Also in the car at the time was Linnea's assistant Alice Brandon"_ the TV screen blared. A picture flashed of Alice.

"No way!" Emmett said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and grabbed the remote. The TV was off faster then you could blink.

"This is boring".

"Hey!" Emmett whined.

"Who cares what she's doing, she left, remember?" Rosalie said standing up.

"But you gotta think its weird that she would go off and make friends with a Rosalie look alike don't you think?" Emmett reasoned.

Rosalie once again rolled her eyes. "You're thinking to hard, it doesn't suit you".

"Oh come on babe" he said. "I was just being curious" he put on is best puppy eyed look.

She couldn't resist.

"Oh fine" she sighed, she sat back down on the couch next to Emmett and handed him the remote, then they went on as if nothing had happened.

* * *

"So what now?" Alice said. She and Lana had met outside of town with Jasper and were now contemplating their next step.

Jasper was staring at Lana. The last time he had saw her, she had been a blond Rosalie look alike, but now she looked more like Esme. This only added to his confusion, because when he had first met her, she had looked remarkably like Alice.

"Oh Jasper," Alice teased, "Stop staring at her, you're making me jealous".

His eyes got big as he began to stutter and apologize.

Lana only smiled. "I'm weird, I know".

"Not weird, silly" Alice said, "Just unique, I think your talent suits you".

Lana smirked, "I guess, I have to admit its dead useful".

Jasper snorted.

"So..." Alice said pointedly.

Lana looked at the floor, "I was thinking we go and see your family" she looked up hopefully.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other.

"Just a minute" Alice said. She closed her eyes and concentrated for a few minutes, then a huge smile lit up her face. She opened her eyes.

"Their back in forks!" she exclaimed. she turned to Jasper. "Rosalie and Emmett are there too".

"And...Edward?" Jasper said hesitantly.

"He's back too".

"Seems as if you guys are the last pieces of the puzzle" Lana said happily. She had been telling Alice she had wanted to meet her family, but the time had never seemed right.

Alice smiled and hugged Lana tight, "They're going to love you!" she exclaimed, "But-"

"But what?" Lana said.

"You can't go there looking like this".

"Like what?" she said confused.

Jasper spoke up. "You like like our mom" he said bluntly.

Lana mouthed a silent 'oh' and concentrated. The first image that came to her mind was the bronze haired man. A few minutes later, she opened her eyes.

Alice and Jasper looked uncomfortable.

Lana now had waste length bronze hair, brooding green eyes, and pale skin.

"She looks like Ed-" Jasper said to Alice his eyes not moving from Lana's face.

"Can you try again?" Alice interrupted, "Some thing a little more low key".

Lana raised her eyebrow, but complied none the less. After a few minutes, she opened eyes, only to see a shocked Alice and Jasper staring back.

"You definitely cannot go there looking like that" Alice said, looking a little shell shocked. Jasper nodded fervently in agreement.

Lana looked confused and almost hurt. She pulled out her compact and looked in the mirror. She had long chocolate brown hair, fair-skin, brown eyes, and a heart shaped face. Wasn't this normal enough?

"What's wrong with this look?" she asked.

"You just...look like my brothers long lost ex-girlfriend".

"Oh" Lana said looking at the ground."I'm sorry".

"You didn't know" Alice said, putting her hand on Lana's shoulder.

Lana sighed, and looked conflicted. She concentrated really hard this time, and opened her eyes.

Alice sighed, "I suppose it will do".

Lana looked into her mirror. She had brown shoulder length, spiky hair, and a heart shaped face; sort of a combination between Alice and Alice's brother's ex-girlfriend.

Jasper looked slightly weary of Lana now. "We better get going" he said. He got into the drivers seat of their waiting car. It was a black BMW. Nothing too fancy, but fast none the less.

Alice got into the front passenger side seat, which left Lana in the back all alone.

As she got in, she noticed Alice and Jasper share a look, before the car started and they were off. She couldn't help like feeling she had done something wrong, but she couldn't figure out what.


	4. Chapter Four: Missing you

* * *

Thanks to Miss. Patty-Cake Joy Dazzel, LanaLangKent, luv2beloved, . , McFressie, and Skyangel82 for leaving reviews! I really appreciate it!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

MISSING YOU

*

It was pitch black. Just the sound of nightlife surrounding him. The trickling of a distant river could be heard along with the rustling leaves above. In contrast, he walked silently, creeping through the forest. Animals avoided him, but he was not out for their blood tonight. He just needed to get away from the concerned looks of what remained of his family. It was all too much, but nothing could be done. All he could do was simply exist. His love was gone, he had left her and now he was facing the consequences: an eternity alone.

He paused, taking in his surroundings.

He was at the edge of a clearing. On the other side was a house. It had been just under 20 years since he had last been here, and it wasn't a happy memory. Pausing for a moment longer, he stared at the house. All the lights were off. Staying within the cover of the trees, he made his way to the front of the house. Charlie's cruiser was where it always was. Nothing changed on that front.

He leaped into the tree next to Bella's window, and inched his way closer and closer to the window, almost afraid of what he would see. A frown graced his face as he saw that the room was as it always was, the only thing missing was Bella.

A howl rent the air.

Looking up at the moon, Edward muttered. The wolves knew they were back.

Sighing quietly, he leaped down to the ground; not a noise was made. As he walked on down the street, he reflected on his last words to his love.

_...It will be as if I never existed..._

He looked up into the night sky as if to curse it for simply being. How foolish he was to ever think that his plan would work. To think that Bella could ever forget him, or the heartbreak he left behind. She must have been crushed; he knew he was. It wasn't until he had seen Bella writings in Alice's mind that he understood the damage he had done by leaving her and now he wished with all his might that he could go back in time and change the way things went. But such was time; always moving forward, never backward. He could no sooner go back in time, than wish Bella into existence right this moment. It was futile. Existence was futile.

But he had promised. As soon as his family had found out about Bella, Esme had made him promise to not do anything to rash. Unspoken was the fact that what was meant by rash, was in fact suicide. When he had told Bella that he would go to the Voultori to seek death if she were ever to die, he had meant it. But with the promise he had made...

He put his hands in his pockets and kept his head down as he walked the dark streets. Because it had only been 20 or so years, there were still people that could recognize him and even if it was dark, it was better to do what he could, to make them think he was just a stranger out for midnight stroll.

He walked on until he reached the highway. No one was out on the road at this time. The only evidence left behind that he was here were the tracks in the snow. It was just him and his morbid thoughts now.

The minutes passed as he walked on. Not a car passed him by. Looking up ahead, he noticed a small white cross in the ground by the road. Curious, he picked up his pace and knelt down to see it. In the dim moonlight he read out loud.

_For our dear Bella_

He gently caressed the cross, memories of Bella in his mind, then stood up. He looked into into the dense forest beyond where the cross lay and started walking toward it. The years had left their mark, but the truck was still there. Brushing the snow off the door, he gave it a good pull. It creaked open for him. He climbed in and closed the door.

He took a deep breath. It was still there, faint, but still there; her delectable scent, the smell of freesias. Suddenly he broke down. He slammed his head into the steering wheel and just sat there.

When he finally raised his head, his eyes found that the dent his head made, had joined the smaller dent previously there. He let his fingers trace the dent as he wondered if Bella had felt that much pain as she made that mark 20 years earlier. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath, taking in all he could of what was left of his love.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked to the floor. Bella's scent was particularly strong there. Upon a short search, he found a small notebook. Placing it in his lap, he flipped through the pages, breathing in the scent that the pages released from their grasp. Out of curiosity, he flipped to the beginning of the small book, and began to read.

_...He left me, after he promised me he wouldn't...he gave me his word! he PROMISED me!..._

Tears stained the page. She was right, he had given her his word, and he had broken his promise. What kind of person was he to do that to someone he supposedly loved. He read on...

_...I'm so stupid. A guy like him and a girl like...me. Why have me when he could have a girl like Rosalie? I'm so plain..._

She was so wrong! There was no one in the world that held the sort of power she held over him. Rosalie was nothing compared to Bella! Here it looked like she had paused for a while. From here on the handwriting changed styles and became more violent.

_...I hate that I let him play with me like that when I knew I could never work out. I hate that and I hate myself. That's it. I hate myself!...after everything we went through, the lengths he went to make sure I was safe, risking his family like that and then he left me? said he didn't love me?! There's something wrong with me. I can't fix it. I don't want to anymore, i just want to die..._

"What do you think you're doing leech?!" an enraged voice rang out, jolting him from his thoughts and causing him to drop the book back where he found it.

Looking out the window, he saw it was one of the werewolves. As he contemplated this, said wolf, opened the door, grabbed him and threw him out onto the snow, finally slamming the door shut behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" the wolf shouted.

Growling, Edward pushed himself up into a crouching position, ready to pounce, should he need to. "Why do you care?!" he replied.

"You Edward Cullen?" thewolf asked out of the blue.

"So what if I am? Who are you?!" this was as good as any chance to get rid of his pent up anger.

"I'm Jacob Black and you have no right to be here" the wolf replied with authority.

"Who are you to decide?" Edward said standing up to his full height, which try as he might, didn't match the wolf, who now looked like he was trying to restrain himself from ripping Edward to shreds.

"You broke her heart! You left her a mess! When I found her she was a depressed, suicidal wreck!" his voice dripped with menace. "How could you do that to her, when you supposedly loved her?!"

Edward grabbed the wolf's throat and pushed him into a nearby tree. "You don't know what you're talking about!" he snarled.

Mirroring his action, the wolf grabbed Edwards throat and pushed him into another tree. "I was there to comfort her when you left, so I think I know my fair share of this soap opera" his voice was low as he spoke.

"How did you know I was here?" Edward rasped out.

The wolf let Edward drop to the ground. "I guard this place" was all he said.

"From what?" Edward asked standing up.

"People like you" the wolf said looking him in the eye.

"Why is this still even here?" Edward continued.

"So many questions" Jacob said sneering, "Maybe if you never left you wouldn't have so many?"

Edward stood still, quietly fuming at the audacity of the wolf to say such things.

"She loved you more than you were worth" Jacob said bitterly, "And she killed herself for you, I hope you're happy".

Edward wanted nothing more than to throttle the foul smelling dog to death, but the power of his words held him to the spot.

"Leave".

Edward cocked his head to the side, "I don't have to listen to you, dog".

That was all it took for the wolf to snap. Shedding his clothes in an instant, the now fully transformed werewolf, charged the vampire.

Needing an outlet to let the anger of 20 years out, Edward charged too.

The two collided like an almighty clash of thunder to the snow covered ground. Edward had the advantage and was currently hovering over the wolf punching what he could, but his advantage was short lived as the wolf tossed Edward over the truck toward the highway like a rag doll. Not wasting anytime, the wolf ran to where Edward was still reeling, and grabbed his arm. Using his wolf strength he tore the arm from its socket and threw it into the road, which they were steadily getting closer and closer to.

Edward cried out in agony at the loss of his limb and fiercely sank his teeth into the wolf's other arm. Jacob Howled as the venom stung his arm. Throwing Edward off of himself, the wolf grabbed at his arm and stumbled toward the road where Edward had landed.

Edward's arm was slowly crawling its way to Edward.

Head lights suddenly lit up the whole scene.

Edward growled. Out of all the times for a car to come down this road, it had to be now.

The car slammed it brakes just feet before reaching Edward. By now, Jacob had fallen to his knees in pain.

Both doors whipped open.

"Edward!" a high voice, more angry than musical, rang out. "What in the blue blazes are you doing?!"

"Alice?" Edward moaned.

She grabbed his arm off the ground where it was struggling, and marched over to Edward. "I thought you had the brains to not go out seeking fights, let alone a fight with a werewolf out on a public road" she was using his arm to emphasize her point. "You could have revealed us all and brought the Voultori down on us big time! you hear that Edward!" Angrily she threw his arm onto his chest and walked beck to the car, slamming the door shut and starting up the car.

Jasper had made his way over to Jacob and was quickly working his magic on him. With a few words, the wolf nodded, got up, and left into the forest.

Jasper barely spared a glance at Edward as he walked around him and got into the waiting car. Within seconds, the car had swerved around Edward and sped off into the night toward Forks.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had laid there nursing his arm while it reattached itself, but he was quite sure it had been more than a few hours. Luckily no other cars had come this way while he lay there. He supposed it was rather dumb of him to remain there, but he didn't have the presence of mind to think of such things. Now he was walking somewhere in the forest, in what he supposed was the direction toward home. Dawn was close at hand, and soon the whole place would be alight. He quickened his pace.

As he looked around, he found that this part of the forest was strangely familiar. He shook his head. He must still be disoriented from the fight last night to be thinking such things.

But as he walked on, he couldn't deny that he had been here before. As he looked through his memories, a dread rose within his heart as things started matching up. He almost wanted to turn back and find another way home, but his heart drove him on.

Before he knew it, sunlight began to filter down from above the trees illuminating a part of the forest not to far from where he was. Taking a deep unneeded breath, he started walking toward that spot.

What he found was a bright open meadow. It figuratively took his breath away. He walked out to the center of the circle and spread his arms wide, taking in the sunlight. For a moment, he forgot all of his troubles and worries.

"Hi there" a soft female voice said.

Edward stiffened and dropped his arms. "Who's there!" he shouted looking all around for the speaker.

She stepped from the shadow of the trees behind Edward and when he caught sight of her, he was frozen in shock.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted anything" she said politely, "but I couldn't wait any longer to meet the vampire who would fight a werewolf in the middle of a road"

Edward took a step back, "It can't...you can't be".

At his stuttering, she tilted her head in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"Bella?" he whispered.

She smiled, "I've been called a lot of things, but never Bella I'm afraid" she walked closer to him.

Upon closer inspection, Edward's shoulder slumped in defeat. This was not his Bella. The sunlight had played tricks on his eyes. She did look very similar, but not quite right. He was still defensive though.

"How do you know about last night?" he said guardedly.

"I was there" she said slowly, talking as if he were a child, "in the car, with Alice and Jasper"

Edwards eyebrows rose in confusion, he had not heard a third mind in that car, "So, you're a vampire?"

She laughed, "Yeah, I know I know, I don't 'sparkle' and all that" she said using her hands to demonstrate, " I'm unique lets just say".

Edward put his hands in his pocket, "How did you end up in their car?" he asked warily.

She laughed again, "Well, I opened the door and got in"

Edward glared at her.

"Seriously though, I met them a couple of years ago" she came closer, "I'm just tagging along".

He took a step backward again, "How long will you be here?"

"Oh, I don't know really" she glanced around the meadow, "It really is pretty here, I can see why you would like it".

"I hate it here" he blurted out, surprising even himself. There was something about this girl that just set him on edge; like he should know her. She seemed way too comfortable around him than other people ever did, even his own family. He couldn't let this girl get any closer to him, she only regret it when he betrayed her trust just like he had done to Bella.

"Really?" she said, "Then why are you here?"

He backed away to the edge of the clearing, "Why do you care?" he said boldly.

She looked hurt at his words, "Why shouldn't I?" she asked, "I'm just trying to get to know you, I'm just being nice".

He stayed where he was, "So you come out here searching for me for a friendly little chat?"

"Uh, no" she said slowly annoyance in her now lower voice, "Don't flatter yourself, I came out for a nice walk to see the scenery and you just happened to be here" She turned her back to him, "Alice was right" she started walking away, "You really are a-"

"Anti-social, selfish, over-emotional, prick?!" he had left the safety of the trees during his rant and was now standing just feet away from the girl.

Slowly she turned, "You could say that" she studied him over, "What is your problem?" she asked.

Edward frowned, "It's none of you're business".

"Well isn't that just nice" she smirked, "A one man pity party".

"You don't know what you're talking about" he growled.

"You really shouldn't say that, you hardly know me at all" she tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away.

Edward just stood there stunned. Then a confused look came over his face...

_That smell..._

* * *


	5. Chapter Five: Moving on

* * *

Thanks to His Gem, princess1992, divine divinity, and . for leaving reviews. You guys are wonderful!!!

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

MOVING ON

*

"So what is your story?" Rosalie asked rather brashly.

Lana turned from the TV show the two had been watching and stared at the other vampire.

"Its rather long" she replied, "And vague" she turned back to the TV.

Rosalie sighed, annoyed. With a huff, she grabbed the remote and turned of the TV.

Lana glared at Rosalie and stood up.

The other vampire stood up too, blocking her path.

"Alice and Jasper may trust you, but I don't" Rosalie said.

Lana put her hands on her hips, "What is your problem?" she demanded, "I haven't even been here for a week and now you're on my case".

Rosalie took a step closer to Lana, "I've seen the way that Edward has been looking at you" she accused. "He doesn't need this, not now, not ever".

Lana tilted her head to the side, "So that's what this is all about" she put her hands on her hips. "Is it just me, but does this family's life revolve around Edward and his problems? Cause it sure looks like it".

Rosalie seemed ready to speak but paused, "I wish it wasn't that way" she said quietly. "But, he doesn't seem to want to let go of the past, not one of us is".

Lana sighed, "Is this because of that Bella girl?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "You know about her?"

Lana rolled her eyes, "We had a little heart to heart in the forest the other day".

"But he never speaks of her" Rosalie said in astonishment.

"Well aren't I the lucky one then" Lana said sarcastically. "All I see is a guy who is wasting his life away, its quite pathetic you know" she made to move around Rosalie to make her exit, but the other vampire stayed put.

"How can you say that!" she said angrily, her arms crossed across her chest.

"If you weren't around anymore, would you want your husband to spend the rest of eternity moping and moaning for you?" when Rosalie didn't reply, Lana rolled her eyes. "What I'm trying to say, is that I don't think this Bella girl would want him to be wasting his life away for eternity" she smiled slightly, "In fact, I think she would want him to live a little, especially seeing as the sky is the limit with an eternity of possibilities" she raised her hands up, "I'm just saying"

Rosalie said nothing as she moved out of Lana's way.

* * *

It was a beautiful sight. The sun was streaming through the trees and the sky was a bright blue; unusual for this time of the year. He had been watching the scene beyond his window for some time now. It was all he could do these days. Even hunting was a chore. But this, this didn't require him to feel anything like hunting did. He had lost his want to feel when he had rejected Bella over 20 years ago and as pathetic as it seemed, he couldn't manage to get over what he had done to her, nor her apparent death. Life was hell for him and that was putting mildly.

Downstairs he heard a door open and close. Judging from the lack of thoughts, he knew it was the new vampire, Lana. There was something about her that intrigued him. All the similarities she had to his Bella made his heart hope that this Lana was his Bella. But then she would do something or say something that was so un-Bella like, that his heart's hope would be dashed to pieces in seconds.

Clearing his thoughts away for another time, he watched as Lana came into view. As she walked to the other side of the house, he followed her, eventually ending up on the other side of his bedroom. He watched as she sat in the middle of a sunny patch of grass. He watched as she threw back her hair and laid down, her hands behind her head. He watched as she closed her eyes in contentment. She truly was a beauty to behold even if she wasn't his Bella.

He sighed, then tensed up. She was looking at him now and mouthing words at him. Even without the window open, he could understand what she was saying and if he was still human, he would have been blushing like mad, just like Bella used to do when he 'dazzled' her.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

Momentarily speechless, he said nothing as he opened his window.

"The great Edward; speechless" she joked. She sure was happy today.

"I'm anything but great" he responded dismally.

He watched as her smile faltered slightly, "You have the worst confidence of any vampire I've ever met" she fell back to the grass, this time on her stomach.

He was silent.

She watched him for a few minutes.

"You could be doing so much you know" she remarked, "For all intents and purposes, the world is your oyster" she flopped onto her back, "It sure is mine"

This got a response from Edward.

"Are you really happy doing all those things?" he asked, "What is the point?"

She shook her head and sat up, facing Edward, "What's _your_ point?" she asked, "Are you saying that the only way to live life is to be miserable and moody to everyone around you?"

For a moment anger flashed in his eyes, "What the point of living when your love is dead?"

She rolled her eyes as she stood up, "You could choose to honor her life by living yours".

Edward looked thoughtful as he watched the other vampire disappear from his sight.

* * *

"Alice-" she didn't even get to finish.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Alice was in her room organizing her closet, filling it with the clothes they had brought from New York.

Standing at her doorway, Lana crossed her arms across her chest, "I thought you couldn't read my future?"

Alice smirked, "I don't have to be able to read your future to know what you're thinking; I figured you wouldn't last a week with it being so quiet and slow here, you are a flighty creature after all"

Lana laughed, "True" she walked toward Alice and started to help her with the clothes.

"So where are you off to now?" Alice asked.

Lana pulled out a gorgeous deep blue cashmere sweater and admired it a bit before answering, "I'm thinking Hollywood this time"

Taking the sweater from Lana and placing it on a hanger, Alice smiled, "I'm sure you'll do great as always"

After putting the clothes away, the two moved to the window and the beautiful sunset beyond.

"What did you think of my family?" Alice said, breaking the silence.

Lana smiled, "I thought that they were very...interesting...to say the least, but isn't every family like that?"

Alice laughed.

"Your parents are amazing, and Emmett is everything a brother should be" she paused, "But that Rosalie...she's a real piece of work".

Alice tilted her head in acceptance. Some things wouldn't change.

"What about Edward?" Alice asked, "What did you think of him?"

Lana was silent for few minutes, "I...I'm not sure"

Alice raised her eyebrow, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Lana shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I feel like I know him more than I should, I mean, I've never met the guy before, but he seems so...oh I don't know".

Alice was silent as she processed the details.

"What are you thinking?" Lana asked.

"I'm thinking that maybe you do know him" Alice said slowly.

Lana scoffed and turned from the window, "How do you reckon?"

Alice turned to face her, "Well, from what you told me before, you don't remember much anything from your human life, so it is possible".

"Seriously?" Lana said with her hands on her hips.

Alice sighed, "Look, you've transformed into members of my family, even Edward's ex. How would you know what they look like if you've never seen them before?" It came out in one big rush as if she had been wanting to pose this question for some time.

Lana grew tense, "So that's what you and Jasper have been whispering about" she turned to leave.

"Wait! please!" Alice begged, "Just think about it".

Lana sighed, "Fine".

Then she was gone.

* * *

She did have a good point; one that he couldn't deny. He had been trying to find something that would support the way he had been living his life and nothing he could come up with could go against what she had told him. It made complete sense to him. Bella wasn't coming back, and living in misery for an eternity wouldn't bring her back, nor would killing himself. This would only hurt his family, a family that had stuck by him through thick and thin. He didn't deserve them.

But he could sure try to make up for it. It wouldn't be easy, but he knew it had to be done. Now that he thought about it, he was ashamed of how he had been wasting his life. Bella would have had a fit with him if she knew. This brought a sad smile to his lips. Sure he had done a tremendous wrong by lying to her and breaking her heart, but that could never be righted. Knowing the kind of girl Bella had been, he knew that even she wouldn't want him punishing himself by being miserable for what he had done. He had had it all wrong. The way to honor Bella was to live a full life, like he had wanted her to live. And that was what he was going to do; starting by apologizing to his family.

He stood up from where he had been sitting for the past few hours and walked toward the door. Taking one glance back at his room, he resolved to fill it up once again with new furniture and music. This was a new beginning.

As he came down the stairs, he noticed that everyone was downstairs. When he finally came to the living room, he saw that they were all just coming back into the house.

When they caught sight of him, looks of surprise were on their faces.

"Edward?" Esme whispered, seemingly afraid that this was just an illusion. He always stayed in his room now days, only leaving through his window when he needed to hunt.

"I'm so sorry" he said quietly, looking into her eyes sincerely.

Esme's face broke out into a huge smile as she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around in a motherly hug.

"You don't deserve to be treated like the way I've treated you" he said once Esme had let go of him.

"Edward, we understand" Carlisle said similarly hugging him as well.

Emmett walked toward him after Carlisle had stepped back, "So you're really back then?" he said tentatively.

Edward nodded solemnly.

"Alright man!" he thumped Edward on the back happily.

Edward allowed a smile to grace his face as he looked toward Rosalie.

She was as stony as ever, but slightly softer somehow. She simply nodded at him and took a seat.

Looking into Alice's mind, Edward heard her question.

"Yes it was her" he answered.

The rest of the family took a seat and looked to Edward to explain himself.

"Lana gave me some insights that made me realize how wrong I've been acting" he said, "Where is she?" he added as an after thought.

Rosalie was the one to answer, "She just left".

Edward mouthed a silent 'oh' and then changed the subject.

Then, for the first time in a long while, the whole family had a rather pleasant evening talking with and enjoying everyone's company.

* * *


	6. Chapter Six: Discovery

Thanks to INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself, Karina Cullen, Drew-Hardy, Hello Apple, msmess21907, LindseyRae, and divine divinity for reviewing ;~)

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

DISCOVERY

*

_"Climbing up the charts...Edward Masen at number 5 with 'I'm yours'"_

"Another top 10 hit!" Alice squealed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Like you didn't know that would happen" Alice pushed her in the arm playfully.

Edward smiled at the scene before him as the music played in the background.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

Ever since he had met Lana and decided to turn things around, life had improved in leaps and bounds. His family was whole again, or at least as whole as it could be without Bella. But it was one of those things that just was. The family never forgot her and ever since he had stopped wallowing in guilt over her, the family had stopped too. Instead of mourning her, they lived life to the fullest, undercover though, of course. They couldn't let themselves get too easily recognized for obvious reasons. Lana could do what she did because of her shape shifting abilities. They were not so well endowed.

_Before the cool done run out, I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

In the years since, the family had gone out to do great things. Carlisle went out and got his own practice in Oregon. Esme had become a foster mom. Rosalie had become a popular fashion designer with Alice becoming a stylist to the stars; they were often in either New York or California depending on the demand. Emmett became a video game tester with Jasper helping out on the side. Edward had become a singer/song writer in California, though he never did concerts or the TV promo circut. It was rather sunny in California, and it was best to be on the safe side of things. He simply wrote songs and sang them.

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

This particular song was written for Bella. Even in death, he was, and would forever be, hers.

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours_

"Earth to Edward" Alice said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Edward shook his head, "What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go see a movie" she said annoyed.

He turned down the radio, "What movie?"

Alice looked to Rosalie, "She wants us to see the new Romeo and Juliet remake".

Edward internally sighed, Romeo and Juliet was the last movie that he and Bella had seen together right before her fateful birthday party, before he had broken up with her.

When he came out of his thoughts he found that Alice was chewing out Rosalie for her choice, "I told you-"

Not wanting any strife in the family, Edward spoke up, "It's fine, I'll go".

Alice stopped mid sentence, "Are you sure?"

Edward nodded.

Rosalie perked up, "Well then, what are we waiting for?" she happily grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Guess that's our cue" Alice said, looking at Jasper and Edward. She grabbed Jasper's hand with a wink and followed after Rosalie. Edward was on his own as he too followed after everyone.

* * *

"Welcome to today's show everyone!" the TV host was a typical perky looking blond woman, "Today we have as a most special guest, Miss Rebecca Stone!"

The whole audience burst into excited cheers.

"Then lets not delay!" the host eagerly shouted at the happy crowd, "Here she is!"

A tall, thin, leggy brunette walked onto the lively set, waving at the crowd as she made her way to the stool next to where the host was sitting. She had long chocolate colored hair and exotic looking brown eyes. She was tanner than most and had the body of a supermodel.

"You look absolutely amazing!" The crowd enthusiastically cheered in agreement with the host, "What is your secret?"

The crowd quieted in anticipation of her answer.

"Oh, a little of this and a little of that, you know, eat healthy and exercise" she smiled as she spoke almost as if she were enjoying some private joke.

"So I hear you have a new movie out?" the host asked.

"Yeah, you might all have heard of it" she winked at the crowd causing the crowd to break out in cheers, "I play the little known role of Juliet who is madly in love with another little known character by the name of Romeo" she laughed. The audience joined in with her.

"Let's watch a clip!" the host shouted.

The crowd cheered, then quieted as the clip began to play.

* * *

_"Eyes, look your last.  
Arms, take your last embrace. And,  
And lips, O you the doors of breath, __The doors of breath, seal with a  
righteous kiss..."_

Edward watched as Romeo laid himself close to his love and gently kissed her lips. He was so engrossed that he looked as if he would scream at any moment that Romeo's love was not dead. But instead he restrained himself, even as Juliet's hand twitched and Romeo didn't notice.

_"A dateless bargain to engrossing  
death"_

_Romeo pulled out a vial from his pocket and drank from it. Immediately, the poison caused him to convulse and collapse, his head resting on Juliet's lap._

_"O true apothecary, thy drugs are  
quick."_

_It was at that very moment that Juliet awoke from her slumber._

_"Oh Romeo, what's here?"_

Edward watched torn as the horror of the situation dawned on poor Juliet. He watched, his heart aching for her as she cradled a gasping Romeo in her arms. He watched as she tried but failed to try the same method that Romeo had tried, to join him in the after life.

_With sorrow, Juliet kissed Romeo, heart-broken._

_"Thy lips are warm"_

_Though fighting for every breath, Romeo struggled to speak._

_"Thus with a kiss I die"_

_Upon those words, he went still. Juliet began sobbing in earnest._

_"Romeo. O' my true love Romeo"_

_With tears in her eyes, she caught sight of the knife on Romeo's hip._

_"O happy dagger!_

_Hungrily she snatched the knife and pressed it to her chest._

_"This is thy sheath"_

_She then plunged the knife into her chest and with her last breath uttered her last words._

_"There rust, and let me die"_

Edward couldn't watch any more. From that moment on he was lost in his thoughts. Alice nudged him in concern, but he shook his head and just sat there. He only looked up when the last line was said.

_"For never was a story of more woe_

_Than this of Juliet and her Romeo"_

He was silent as they exited the theater. Alice kept shooting glares at Rosalie who didn't seem to mind; she was too busy whispering to Emmett.

Suddenly Alice halted. Then a smile lit up her face.

"I think that's a wonderful idea Edward!"

Edward smiled at her and nodded, leaving the rest of the family confused as to what had just happened.

* * *

She sighed and sat still in her hot red Mercedes. Another interview down, three more to go, then it was alone time. She smirked. She did choose this after all, who was she to be complaining? All she hoped for was that this day could end as it always did, quiet and alone.

That was the plan at least...

* * *

She sure was a hard one to find, even for a celebrity. He had had to charm no less than 10 women and 5 men. The charming 5 men part had been disturbing to say the least, but that was Hollywood for you. Now he was sitting on her front step waiting for her to come home. At least he hoped she would come home. You never did know with big movie stars who had many homes in many places. But whatever it took he would find her and meet her. So far he had spent the evening here, and she had yet to show.

Within minutes however, a pair of headlights came into view. He watched, hoping this time they would belong to her car.

He was in luck.

The car pulled into the circular driveway, the headlights momentarily illuminating him, causing her to stop the car right then. She slowly got out of the car.

"How did you get in here?" he asked sternly, "If you don't leave I'll call my security guard and the police!" she shouted.

Edward stood up, "Wait! I don't mean you any harm!" he said raising his hands.

Slowly she walked up to him, getting a better view of him.

"Edward?" she asked, "Edward Cullen?"

Surprise flashed across his face, "You...know me?"

"Of course I do, mister misery" she said with a smile, "Still moping around?"

Edward was confused, "Huh?"

"Did you even try to look into my mind?" she said with her hands on her hips.

As he did so, he mouthed a silent 'oh'. He couldn't hear anything. Putting the facts together he finally understood.

"Lana?" he asked.

"Among other things" she replied, "But yes".

"So, an actress?" he said regaining his composure and confidence.

She smirked, "Sure looks like it, doesn't it?" she walked over to her car and pulled the keys out, "We can talk inside".

Inside was an opulent mansion of a house. Tall ceilings greeted Edward and sparkling chandeliers hung above him as he stood in the entry way. On both sides of him were grand stair cases and below him were marble floors. The whole house was decorated in shades of white, grey, and blue; cool colors. It was very similar to the house in Forks.

He followed the other vampire into a room with a view of the cityscape and two large comfy couches. She sat in one; he sat in the other.

"So what brought you to my doorstep" she started.

He looked as embarrassed as a vampire could be, "I saw your movie".

"Liked what you saw?" she said, echoing her words from the past.

"You could say that" he said evasively.

She said nothing, but the look in her eyes said everything.

Edward watched her closely, "What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

She smiled, "That's for me to know and you to find out" she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "What have you been up to?"

"I sing" he said.

"Oh, anything I would know?" she asked leaning forward.

"Perhaps" he said mysteriously.

She smiled a knowing smile, "If i didn't know nay better, I would say that you are flirting with me Mr. Cullen".

If he could blush, he would be doing so overwhelmingly, "I...uh-"

"No need to explain" she said disarmingly, "I just like everything to be out in the open, no games" she explained.

"I'm sorry" he said looking at anything but the woman across from him.

"For what?" she said with s smirk, "Liking me?"

"No, its not that its" he shook his head, "I shouldn't' even be here, I'll just go" he stood up to leave.

"Wait!" she called sitting up straight, "If this is about your ex than I completely understand".

This caused Edward to sit back down.

"You must feel bad liking another girl, you must think your being unfaithful by liking me".

Edward shook his head, "I'm not sure if I'm interested in you _that_ way, but I do seem to be drawn to you for reasons unknown".

She smiled a constrained smile, "Funny you say that" she replied, "There's something about you that has always bothered me".

Edward looked affronted.

"Oh no, not in a bad way" she explained, "Just in a frustrating 'I don't' know why' kind of way".

"Well then, aren't we just birds of a feather" Edward said.

She smiled and nodded, "It would seem that way".

"So what to do?" Edward asked.

"I say we get to know each other" she suggested, "Just until we figure out why the other is so intriguing, then we can do what ever we want; deal?"

Edward thought a bit, "Deal".

They shook hands on it and leaned back in their respective couches, each content with how things had gone. Little did they know that things were about to get very complicated, very fast.


	7. Chapter Seven: Whirlwind

Thanks to LoveLeen, True-Vampire-Lover, divine divinity, Invisible Truths, neverthink4, and LindseyRae for reviewing...you guys are the best!!! On with the story, this one was really fun to write...

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

WHIRLWIND

*

Things were progressing rather nicely for Edward and Becca, as he called her. He was slowly getting used to calling her a different name and more accepting of her ability to shape shift. At first it had created somewhat of a barrier, as he had a hard time separating Lana from Becca, but once he had the chance to learn about the person inside, the outside didn't matter as much. That was how he handled it in his mind at least.

Right now he was heading to the set of her current movie. He wanted to surprise her. Things were getting much more romantic now. As things got more so, his internal battle grew worse. He was still attached to Bella, but this was a chance for a new start. It wouldn't be the same though. There was no one in the world that he could love to his fullest capability other than Bella, but there was still a part of him that longed for the sort of companionship that only a wife could offer. Everyday he grew closer to Becca, he was silently apologizing to Bella. He wondered if she heard him from where ever she was.

On their second meeting, he had explained this internal struggle to Becca and she had been refreshingly understanding about the whole thing and ready to accept whatever love he could give her should it come to that. Through this exchange, he had learned of her extraordinary ability to be so understanding of him and his problems. She was like his personal psychologist in many ways. Never had he been so open with another person in so long that wasn't family. He enjoyed the opportunity immensely. In fact, he didn't know he missed it so much.

Another thing about Becca that he had learned to appreciate was her independent nature. At first, her need to be the one to do everything, and refusal of his offers to pay for things or open doors for her, had caused tension. But as he got used to it, he found that he could trust her to be able to watch out for herself and that had helped their relationship in the extreme. With Bella, he had always been afraid that she would be hurt, that she wouldn't be able to protect herself. So that had caused him to be extremely overbearing and protective. While she had liked having him around all the time, she had not liked that he thought she was a defenseless creature regardless of whether or not she really was. It had served to increase her self doubt and low self esteem. and overall the equality of the relationship. But as with all things in the past, hindsight is 20/20.

Soon he was at the studio. Pulling into a spot right next to her red Mercedes, he stepped out his Volvo and began searching minds for where she was. Since her mind was all but invisible, he had to rely on surrounding people to find where she was. She was the same as Bella in that respect, but different in so many ways. Within minutes he was able to pinpoint her location, and he made his way toward it. As he walked around, no one stopped him. Though he had never been on set before, not wanting to reveal their relationship or his identity, all he had to do was smile and sweet talk his way around and no one questioned him. They all thought he was just another actor on set.

Up ahead in a small intimate looking room, he found Becca filming a scene. She was in a kitchen preparing breakfast for her and her love interest. He came closer and watched.

__

"So, what's on the to-do list today?" she asked.

"Hmmmmm..." he paused, framing his answer carefully. "What would you say to meeting my family?"

Edward smiled as he watched Becca gulp dramatically.

__

"Are you nervous of meeting them?" he asked a smile on his face.

"Yes"

"Don't worry," he smirked, "I'll protect you"

She brought over two bowls of cereal and set them on the table. Then she took a seat across from her love interest.

"What if they don't like me?"

"Izzy, they'll love you" he said sincerely, putting his hand on her hand. They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"You should introduce me to your father" he asked tentatively.

"But he already knows you" she replied quickly.

"Does he know me as your boyfriend?" he said with a wicked grin.

She frowned, "Why is that so important?"

"Are you going to tell him that I'm your boyfriend or not?" he said impatiently.

She sighed, "Fine, fine"

As Edward watched, he could help but feel a sense of deja-vue. This was just like him and Bella back when they had just gotten together. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and the director called out 'cut!'

"That was great Becca, Brian" the director said. "We'll pick back up tomorrow morning, rest up you two" the two actors nodded then walked off set. Immediately, Becca noticed Edward. She glared at him fiercely and walked past him on her way to the parking lot. Once they reached their cars, she turned around angry.

"What are you doing just showing up like that!" she demanded, "What if someone saw you and connected you with me?"

"I just wanted to surprise you" he said surprised at her anger.

She softened at his confused look, "Look, I just don't want to be all over the gossip rags and I don't want you to be either" she sighed, "I could handle it, but you, your another story".

Edward nodded, sufficiently chastised.

Just then Becca turned her head sharply toward the set, "Someone is taking pictures".

Edward could hear it too.

"We better get going" Becca said.

The two practically sped out of the parking lot in their haste to escape.

Hidden in the shadows, a photographer smiled evilly at the pictures they had just captured. Tomorrow would be very interesting.

* * *

__

She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Wont you come  
And spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Ooh the way you shine  
Miss independent  
That's why I love her

"...And that was Edward Masen with 'Miss Independent'"

Becca smirked, "Is that song about who I think it's about?" she teased.

Edward glanced at her mischievously, "Depends on who you are thinking about".

She smiled at him and shook her head, "So where are we going Mr. Chauffeur?"

"You'll see soon enough" he replied.

After what had happened earlier, Edward's plans had been abruptly changed. He had been planning to go straight from the set to his little surprise, but instead he had had to go chase down Becca, calm her down, and convince her to come with him; it hadn't been too hard though and now here they were driving by the light of the moon to a picturesque spot out by the ocean.

20 minutes later the car came to a stop.

"It's beautiful Edward" Becca said in awe of the stunning view of the ocean.

"Were not quite there yet" he said offering his hand.

Taking it, she followed him as he led her down from the parking lot to the beach. The two walked in silence for the next hour, hand in hand as Edward walked on. There was a slight mist coming in from the ocean that gave the whole scene a rather mystical feel. Soon, they approached a series of large rocks that stretched from the beach into the ocean. Taking Becca into his arms, he leapt suddenly to the highest one. At the top, he sat down; Becca did the same.

"What a view" she said breathlessly. Ahead of the them, the sea stretched on into infinity, lit by the moon.

Edward smiled, "You remember when we said that we would get to know each other just until we figured out why the other was so intriguing and then we could do what ever we wanted after that?"

She smirked, "Yeah, of course".

Edward paused, looking nervous in the moonlight, "Well I've decided what I want to do".

"And what is that?" she asked.

He took her hand, and gazed into her eyes, "Spend the rest of eternity with you".

She was speechless.

"But, only...that is...if you want to" he said hesitantly in the wake of her silence.

"This is...quite sudden-" she stuttered.

Interrupting her words, Edward pulled out a beautiful ring. It sparkled in the light of the night., "This was my mother's" he said.

Tears came down Becca's face as she took the ring in her hand. Edward look startled at the tears falling down her face, but then he calmed down.

"I almost forgot that you could cry" he remarked.

Becca laughed between the tears.

"So what do you say?" Edward pressed.

Becca shook her head, causing Edward's face to fall in disappointment. Seeing this she hurriedly spoke.

"Oh Edward!" she said grabbing his hands in hers, "I don't mean it like that" she sighed. "I just need a little time to think about it".

Edward nodded, "Whatever you need" he said reassuringly.

It was hours later that the pair left the rock, hand in hand.

* * *


	8. Chapter Eight: Gathering

Thanks to princess1992, True-Vampire-Lover, LoveLeen, LindseyRae, Sheeiur22, and INeedEdwardMoreThanLifeItself for reviewing!

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

GATHERING

*

It was a rather unusual cloudy day that brought Becca to the family house. Edward had insisted and Alice had practically ordered her to come right away over the phone. Still in a happy mood from last night, she had agreed. Now here she was in northern California being pulled along by an equally eager Edward.

"Alice is practically bouncing off the walls" he remarked glancing up at the house.

Becca smiled, "I bet".

Before long, Alice came bounding out of the beautiful oak doors with Jasper watching in amusement from the door. Ignoring Edward, who rolled his eyes, Alice pounced onto Becca and wrapped her up in a huge hug.

"It's been sooooo long!" she exclaimed.

"Can't...Breath..." Becca mumbled, earning a punch on the arm from Alice.

"So its' Becca now huh?" Alice asked.

"Yeah" she said as Alice looked her over.

"Love your sweater, is that Gucci?"

Becca nodded.

"Moving along" Edward said clearing his throat. Becca mock glared at him, then linked her arm with Alice and went inside.

Hiding a small smile, Edward followed. As he passed Jasper, a loud whistle rent the air.

"My my, but isn't someone happy today" he said.

Edward simply smiled and walked on. The girls had gone upstairs to catch up, leaving the boys downstairs alone, or so they thought.

As Edward took a seat on the plush couch in the bright living room, Rosalie sauntered out of the kitchen looking smug and holding a magazine in her hands.

A frown graced Edward's face as he looked into her mind. Using his vampire speed he grabbed the magazine out of her hands. She smiled as he did so, clearly wanting him to do as he did. The frown on his face grew deeper as he looked at the offending magazine. There, on the cover, was a blown up picture of him and Becca standing in a parking lot leaning against their respective cars. Superimposed upon the picture was the bold headline "_Rebecca Stone's new love, page 6",_ Edward dove into the magazine reading on.

More pictures were inside, including one picture with the two of them looking around as if caught. The article went on to detail the two 'love birds' had had a lovers spat with him having to chase her down. It ended with the promise that the magazine was working its hardest to find out more about Miss Stone's 'secret' lover.

Angrily he threw the magazine on the floor only for it to be picked up by a shocked looking Becca. The concern on her face only grew as she took in what the magazine had said.

"I want to find that Photographer and-"

"We'll just have to be more careful" Becca said interrupting, "I told you this might happen".

She sat on the couch next to Edward and started rubbing his back, "As soon as my movie finishes up, we can leave this place".

Edward looked at her, "I don't you to have to do that".

"Believe me Edward, This whole thing is getting a bit old for me".

Alice who had stayed by the stairs, smirked and walked over to where Rosalie was sitting.

"You flighty thing" she joked.

Edward sighed in reassurance, "If that is what you want".

She nodded in response.

"I better get going" Becca said standing up, "Some of us have to work" she said, laughter in her eyes.

Edward stood up too.

"Oh no you don't" Becca said. "I can drive myself, you just be glad I let you drive last night" she pecked Edward on the cheek and left.

In the wake of her exit, Edward looked hopefully at Alice.

She shook her head at him, "I can't see what she'll say just as much as you can't see what she is thinking".

"Oh your no help at all" he teased.

"You take that back Edward Cullen!" Alice mock shouted. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at Edward.

"This is war!" he smirked. With that the two vampires engaged in a vicious pillow fight. Rosalie left the room rolling her eyes while Jasper watched from the staircase with a smile on his face. It had been a long journey, but he felt now, that the family was finally beginning to heal from the loss of Bella.

* * *

Becca sighed as she waited at a red light. If only she could speed through L.A like she could northern California. But alas, there were too many police and she had an image to keep up. Tapping her beautifully manicured finger nails on the steering wheel she glanced about her surroundings. Before long the light turned green.

Accelerating, she pulled out from the stop light and made her way around the city taking several turns before being caught by a light again. As she glanced around again, she noticed that the same black hummer was still behind her. The light turned green and she was off a again. As she drove she couldn't help but notice that where ever she went, the black hummer followed.

_Not another stalker_

Pulling out her phone, she called her director. After a short conversation explaining the situation, she hung up the phone. There would a group of security guards waiting for her when she arrived at the studio.

As she looked behind her, she noticed the black hummer turning off behind her. It was almost as if they had known she had called ahead. Shaking her head, she vowed to get out of this business as soon as her commitments would let her.

Minutes later she arrived at the studio and was escorted in by a group of security guards. Though not completely reassured, Becca put the incident off as a one-time thing and went on with her work.

But someone was still watching.

* * *

What a day. Today she had filmed her fight scenes. Her hair was quite messy and her clothes were torn in places, but she didn't mind; it had been rather enjoyable.

"Wait Becca!" her director called out. She stopped and turned to him, she was on her way to the parking lot.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" he asked, "One of the security guys?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I really think it was just an overly curious fan" she reasoned.

"If you're sure?" he said still skeptical.

"Oh Rob, trust me" she said, "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Be safe!" he called after her retreating form.

As she got into her car, she heard the familiar sound of a camera working. Shaking her head in annoyance, she got into her car and pulled out of the lot.

Shortly thereafter a black hummer became glued to the back of her car. Try as she might, she couldn't get a clear view of who was driving, even with her vampire sight. Deciding to nip this problem in the bud, she pulled onto the freeway and began speeding northbound. The black hummer followed.

Soon she was in a more spread out part of California. She pulled into a rest stop and got out of her car to face her pursuer. She was a vampire after all, stalkers had nothing on her; at least it had been that way in the past.

When her pursuer got out of their car, she was mildly shocked. She had not counted on her stalker being a fellow vampire.

"What do you want?" Becca asked aggressively.

"You should know by now" the vampire replied. She had wild untamed red hair and pale skin.

At Becca's clueless look, the vampire slowly began to smile, "You don't remember me do you?"

Feeling defiant, Becca replied, "Should I?"

"I would say so" the vampire was now standing by Becca's trunk.

"Who are you?" Becca asked. The sun was setting fast, Edward would be wondering where she was.

"Why ruin the surprise?" she walked around Becca to the front of her car, "I'm gonna finish what I started all those years ago" the vampire suddenly plunged her hand into the hood and pulled out a handful of crushed metal.

Outraged, Becca charged the vampire, pushing her into the walls of one of the nearby bathrooms.

"If you know what's best for you, you'll leave me alone" Becca said furiously, then she walked back to her ruined car and pulled out her cell phone. The other vampire was at her back in seconds.

"What's little Bella gonna do know?" she taunted, "Calling her sweet Edward to come to the rescue?"

"It's Becca" she said with attitude.

"Whatever you say" the vampire smiled and pulled out a camera, "Bella".

This time the flash was on, and she was relentless. But as soon as she started she was finished.

"Better watch out for your precious Edward" she taunted one last time before getting into her hummer and leaving.

Absolutely fuming, Becca redialed Edward on her cell phone and asked him to come pick up her up.

* * *

"What happened?!" Edward exclaimed when he got there and saw the damage.

"Some crazy vampire was following me and I decided to confront them" Becca said.

"You did what!" he yelled.

"Give me a break Edward, I did what I had to do" Becca said dismissively.

Edward was still examining the damage.

"Did they say who they were?" he asked.

"Nope" Becca replied, "But she sure was one hot tempered red head".

Edward stopped what he was doing, "Red head?" he asked, abandoning the hood.

"Yeah, she was something fierce" she narrowed her eyes, "Do you know her?"

Edward's eyes flashed in anger, "I've met her once or twice".

"Really?" Becca asked her eyes still narrowed, "Do tell me more" it was a command not a suggestion.

Edward looked away from her, "She's mad at me for killing her mate"

"And why did you do that?" Becca asked curious.

"Because he was threatening to kill mine"

"You mean your ex?"

Edward nodded.

Becca let out a breath of air forcefully. Edward's ex had been named Bella. The red headed vampire had called her Bella. Could she be this Bella? It would explain why she felt so close to Edward even when she had scarcely met him. But why wouldn't she remember this?

Becca walked over to his car, "We better get going" He nodded and got in.

The drive to his place was silent.


	9. Chapter Nine: Revelations

Thanks to Hello Apple, loveleen, caitie126, True-Vampire-Lover, princess1992, divine divinity, running-with-vampires89, LindseyRae, neverthink4, KarinaCullen for reviewing!

The song in this chapter is called "Angels" by Within Temptation. Here's a link to it for you guys that don't have it: www (dot) meem (dot) com/people/-U-NwK/music/6siTMp3p/within_temptation_angels/ I highly recomend listening to it later in the chapter when it comes up...

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

REVELATIONS

*

The atmosphere within the pale white house by the beach was tense as the Sun rose in all its magnificence. Sitting on a rock some distance away from the house was a short pixie like woman. A blonde man was rubbing her shoulders from behind. The sound of crashing waves was all around the pair as they talked and sparkled in the light.

"This won't end well" the woman said.

"Have you talked to Edward about this?" the man asked taking a seat on the sand next to her.

She laughed mirthlessly.

"He's as stubborn as a mule about this" she sighed. "Jasper, there has to be something we can do".

"Alice, " he said sadly. "What ever we do, do you think it will really help?"

She looked down. Then she went rigid.

"Alice!" Jasper said shooting up from the ground and holding her in his arms, "What do you see?"

Seconds later she came out of her trance.

"It's not much, but it's something" she said with determination, "Let's go Jazz".

Never one to doubt his wife's decisions, Jasper followed her to the garage come what may.

* * *

"Do you really need to go to work today?" Edward pleaded, "Can't you just call in sick?"

"No Edward" Becca said. She was in Alice's room getting ready to leave for the set, "For the last time" she said exasperated, "Can't you just let it drop?"

Edward shook his head fiercely. "I can't and I won't, I've already lost my first love, I won't loose you too".

She sighed and turned to face him. He had been standing in the doorway watching her as she moved around getting ready. "All she did was take a bunch of metal out of my car, ok?" she walked up to him and put her arms on his chest, "You're the one who should be being careful".

"I can't let you go alone" he whispered.

She whispered back to him with a smile. "I think 'Miss Independent' can take care of herself" she ducked between him and the doorframe and went down the stairs.

"Wait!" Edward pleaded again. He followed her down the stairs and grabbed her in his arms once he reached her, "Please let me come with you at least".

She paused, then sighed, "Fine, but you stay in the car until I'm done".

He nodded and went to the door motioning her to go through it.

"Always a gentleman" she muttered as she passed by.

Edward smiled and followed her out to the garage.

When he moved to the driver's side of his Volvo, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Not today mister big shot" she said from behind him, "I'm driving, get in" she tilted her head toward the other side of the car.

Edward rolled his eyes and walked around to the other side of his car. Sometimes, this independent woman thing was darn annoying.

"You don't have to come you know" Becca said sensing his annoyance.

Edward shook his head and looked out the window as she pulled out of the garage, "As long as I get to be with you right now".

She took his hand and stopped the car.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a pain" she said, "But I've been alone for so long, and I'm so used to being on my own; I'm trying, I promise, but it will take a while to get used to".

Edward nodded, looking at their intertwined hands.

"You really are one of the best things that's happened in my existence; always know that" she whispered. Edward looked up at her shining eyes and smiled deeply.

"Me too Becca, me too"

He squeezed her hand as she continued driving. Their hands stayed together for the rest of the drive.

* * *

She was so preoccupied with everything that had occurred within the past day that she had not had time to read ahead for the scenes they would be filming today. Taking a quick glance at the day's script, she quickly memorized her lines. It was times like these that she was really glad she was a vampire.

"Becca!" she heard the director shout, "It's time!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" she muttered as she took once last cursory glance at the script before leaving it on the table she had picked it up from. It looked like today was gonna be a depressing day, film wise.

As she approached the director, he looked at her annoyed, "What's been holding you up Becca?" he asked. She an hour late.

"Personal problems" she quickly said getting into place. Her mind flashed to the handsome vampire sitting in her car waiting for her to finish, then to the viscous red headed woman she saw yesterday. Within a matter of weeks her life had changed so much that it now resembled a soap opera. This caused her to smile. She hated soap opera's. When the chance had come for her to star in one, she hadn't even considered it, but now she was practically living one. Oh the irony.

She looked around at the set. They were on an outdoor one today.

"Earth to Becca?" Brian, her characters love interest said, flashing his hand in front of her face.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she nodded to the director.

He rolled his eyes as if to say 'finally'.

"Action!"

__

"Izzy, we're leaving."

"When you say WE-"

"I mean my family and myself." he clarified.

She brightened. "Okay, I'll come with you,"

"You can't, Izzy. Where we're going... its not the right place for you"

"Where you are is the right place for me," she explained.

"I'm no good for you, Bella"

"You promised! you promised that you would stay" she pleaded.

"As long as that was best for you."

"NO!" she screamed in denial.

"Izzy, I don't want you to come with me."

"You... don't... want me?" she was heartbroken.

"No, but of course, I'll always love you... in a way"

_"Don't-dont do this." _

"Becca, are you ok?" the director asked cutting the scene short.

She was standing there, her knees shaking, her eyes wide open.

"Becca!" Brian said grabbing her and shaking her, "What's wrong?"

"NO!" she yelled. She wrenched herself from his grasp and bolted from the set. Shouts followed her, but soon she couldn't hear them any longer.

"Becca, what's wrong?" Edward asked as soon as she got into the car.

"Out!" she shouted.

"What?" Edward asked confused.

"I said out!" she screamed, tears running down her face, "Get out now!"

"But-"

"No!" she pushed him against the door, "Get-Out-Now!"

Hurt and confusion in his eyes, Edward did as she wanted and exited the car.

As soon as he was out of the car, she flipped into reverse then sped away, the car tires screeching as she left.

* * *

__

Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

Furiously she wiped away tears as she drove. All the memories she had been longing for so long, had come back to her suddenly. It was all too much. The pain, the rejection, the fear. How could one person hold that all in?

__

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they would turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie

All this time she had trying to find herself. She should have realized that the past was better left in the past.

__

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart

* * *

30 minutes later, the tears were still coming as she slowly realized she had no clue where she was. Her surroundings were far from the bright lights of Hollywood. But what could harm her? She was a vampire after all. She could handle street gangs and thugs.

Suddenly, her car came to a stop. Pushing on the gas, she urged the car to move. But it was going nowhere. Without warning, she was pulled from her car violently.

"We meet again, dearest Bella" the attacker said, dragging her across the street into a secluded park.

"LET ME GO!" Bella screamed, as she struggled, "I HATE YOU!"

"So you remember after all?" the red haired woman said with a smirk. "Where's dear Edward then?"

"It none of your freaking business!" Bella shouted, she struggled with all her might and caused the other vampire to loose her balance and her grip on Bella.

"So you still have some fight left in you after all huh?"

"You wouldn't believe how much fight I've got in me" with that Bella charged the other vampire and threw her into a tree. Before she could recover Bella was right there pulling at her hair.

"You want me to kill you don't you?" Bella said.

Victoria smirked pitifully letting her true emotions show through for once, "He was my mate, and your Edward killed him without a thought!" she sobbed, "I'm alone now! what's there to live for?!" she broke out into a bitter smile, "I have my revenge, there's nothing more for me to do"

"You're revenge?" Bella questioned.

Victoria laughed, "You're miserable aren't you?" she laughed more, "You were rejected...TWICE!!!" she laughed even more, "And now you remember the pain of it all!"

Rage grew infinitely in Bella's eyes, "How dare you!" she screamed, pulling Victoria's head from her body. Her anger fueled her as she tore Victoria into tiny bits and stomped on it all till Victoria was nothing but powder.

"Becca!" an approaching voice called out.

She turned toward the voice only to have her anger reignite. It was Edward and he had managed to find a ride, with Alice and Jasper.

"What happened?" he questioned when he finally caught sight of the pile of white powder. "That's not-"

"Leave me alone Ed-Edward" she then broke into sobs and ran for the car, his Volvo. She sobbed even harder, but still got in. It was either his car or Edward. She couldn't face Edward right now, so it was the car.

"Becca wait!" Edward shouted, chasing after her, "What's wrong?!"

She got into the car and started it up, but Edward was in front of her, blocking her way.

"Please, Becca!" he pleaded, his hand on the hood, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, the tears still falling as she shifted into reverse, turned around and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Edward!" Alice shouted, "Take the car, we'll take care of Victoria, GO!" she threw the keys to him as he didn't ask twice and got into the drivers seat of the car. Jasper sent him encouraging feelings as Edward left them alone to take care of what was left of the red headed vampire.

As he sped along, he read the thoughts of passing drivers. With the way Becca had been driving, it was easy to track where she was going; there were plenty of disgruntled drivers left in her wake.

Red lights were no match for Edward Cullen as he sped on through in his haste to catch up to his love. Soon he was able to see her in the distance. Before long he was able to pull up right beside her. He rolled down his window. It was a cloudy day; a light rain had started to fall.

"Becca, pull over!" he yelled.

As soon as she saw him, fear came into her eyes, startling Edward. Why was she afraid of him?

"Please?!" he pleaded.

Slowly she shook her head and focused her gaze on the road ahead.

* * *

She was too hurt to think straight. The radio was on full blast, drowning out her thoughts. Up ahead, there was a red light. She sped up.

__

You took my heart  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams  
I wished they would turn into real  
You broke the promise and made me realize  
It was all just a lie

She glanced over at Edward as he pleaded with her and shook her head at him, then she turned away.

__

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

* * *

The sound of the crash would forever echo in Edward's mind. The sound of twisting metal, the screams of horror, and the sirens blasting in the background were too horrific to imagine. Stepping on his breaks, Edward got out of his car and ran to his wreck of a car. With minutes to spare before the ambulances and police came, he pulled Becca from the wreckage and laid her on the ground. She laid still, limp, as if dead.

He shook her, "Becca" he whispered. She didn't respond.

"Becca!" he yelled frantically pulling her closer to his chest. She still didn't show any sign of life.

"Let me take it from here son" a paramedic said, taking her out of his arms and laying her flat on the cement. As the paramedic moved her body, Edward heard a tiny clinking noise. Looking down at the ground, he found the source of the sound. It was the ring, his mother's ring.

Reverently, he picked up the ring and held it in his hands. His world was crumbling before him, and there was nothing he could do about it.

After a short time had passed and nothing had been successful, the paramedic mournfully spoke,

"Time of death 3:23pm"

He raised his arm and soon two other paramedic's came with a white body bag.

It was as if the heaven's were crying out for Edward as the rain grew heavier. His eyes never left Becca's face as they maneuvered her body into the bag. She wasn't dead, she couldn't be, she was a vampire, right?

Just as they were zipping up the bag, her eyes opened for one moment and looked straight at Edward. In that moment, Edward saw into her soul, he saw the deep sadness and hurt there. But he didn't understand where it had come from. As soon as it came though, it was gone. Her eyes were closed as well as the bag.

__

Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end

"Edward!" a voice called out.

Turning, he saw Alice and Jasper running up the street.

Upon seeing Edward's anguished face, Alice's face fell.

"She didn't...."

Edward nodded.

"Oh Edward" she said sorrowfully, pulling him into a desperately needed hug, "I'm so sorry" she whispered. Letting go, she motioned for him to get back into their car; he listlessly followed her getting into the back seat. Someone was missing though.

"Jasper!" Alice called.

He was still rooted to the spot staring at Becca's body as they loaded it into the ambulance. Alice had to run over to him and physically drag him over to the car.

Once everyone was in the car, there was silence.

"Jazz" Alice said from the passenger seat, "Are we gonna get going?"

He was still.

"She has so much pain inside" he remarked, "I can't even describe it"

"Was it there before?" Alice asked.

Jasper shook his head, "I think she remembered".

"What?" a small voice spoke from the back.

Alice turned in her seat to reply, "She couldn't remember anything from when she was human"

When the ambulance finally left the scene, Jasper seemingly regained his ability to act and soon they trio was driving away from the scene.

"She never told me that" Edward said, fingering the ring in his hands.

"She probably never would have" Alice replied watching him in the mirror, "She hated to show weakness".

Edward glanced out of the window, watching the cars pass by. When he glanced up front, he saw Jasper and Alice's interwined hands and he lost it.

"Pull over" he said sternly.

Jasper looked to Alice, who vigorusly shook her head.

"Now!" Edward said looking more angry than they had seen him be in a long while.

Jasper drove on, looking straight ahead.

Furious, Edward threw open one of the back doors and leap from the car, not caring that they were on a freeway.

"Nooooo!" Alice screamed as the car's brake's screeched

Edward smirked, apparantly she had not seen that one coming. Quickly he dashed across the freeway and toward the ocean. Glancing behind he saw that Alice and Jasper were in hot persuit.

"Edward wait!" Alice shouted, ducking a sudden burst of traffic.

He could feel that Jasper was sending out waves of calmness, but his anger was not so easily quenched. He turned from them.

"Please!" Alice pleaded brokenly, "Don't leave".

Edward didn't look back as he sped off in the direction they had just come from.

* * *


	10. Chapter Ten: Everybody's Fool

Thanks to LILI, Uvabunchies, LindseyRae, divine divinity, loveleen, kk1994, running-with-vampires88, and neverthink4 for reviewing!

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

EVERYBODY'S FOOL

*

He ran like he had never ran before. It was as if he was riding on the wings of angels. He was determined to reach her before she disappeared again. He had had his chance so many times, he wasn't going to let this one get away.

Within an hour he was back on the scene. The totaled vehicles and broken glass were still being cleaned up. Anxiously he looked for any hint that could guide him. Thinking back on what he had seen of the crash, he remembered the ambulance driving away.

Scanning the minds of those around him, he found where the nearest hospital was and disappeared from sight.

Minutes later he reappeared at the entrance of the Cedar-Sinai Medical Center.

Rushing to the front desk, he didn't even bother with the pleasantries.

"I need to see Bella" he paused.

The attendant at the desk looked at him impatiently.

"Rebecca Stone?" he said more calmly.

"Are you family?" the lady asked sternly.

He nodded, "I'm her boyfriend".

The nurse threw her hands up in the air. "You and the rest of the male population"

Edward stared at her blankly.

The lady was obviously getting fed up.

"I need to see her" Edward pressed on, "What have they done with her?"

The lady snorted, "Look kid, I can't tell you anything" she motioned to the waiting area, "Wait with the rest of the world why don't you".

Edward huffed as he turned his back from the rude woman. Reading her mind, he saw that she had faced the same pleas from other star-crossed lover boys in addition to working the 24 hour shift since yesterday.

_Curse them all_ he thought.

Taking a seat he glanced up at the TV. A random reporter was talking. She was at the intersection where the accident had happened.

_"Behind me is where actress Rebecca Stone lost her life just hours ago"._

Edward sat up straight in his chair.

_"Just after 3pm today, Stone collided with an oncoming SUV. The passengers in the SUV were uninjured, but Ms. Stone was not as lucky. She was declared dead on scene"._

_"What will happen next Ashley?"_

_"At this point that is unknown. Ms. Stone had no known relatives. However, a makeshift memorial is taking place at the studio where she had been working on a film"._

Edwards attention was averted as his phone began to vibrate.

"Edward Cullen?" the voice asked.

He responded in the affirmative.

The person at the other end of the phone seemed to take a deep breath.

"My name is Louis Patterson, I was Ms. Stone's attorney".

Edward stood up and walked down the hall, looking for some privacy.

"According to her will, you were to be contacted in the case of an emergency or…death"

Edward began pacing.

"It is her wish that you attend her funeral ceremony".

Sensing that a reply was necessary Edward spoke.

"Of course".

The service is to take place at the Hollywood Forever Funeral Home. It will start as soon as you arrive".

Edward nodded.

"When you get there, you are to speak with a Mr. Hoffington who will direct you according to Ms. Stone's wishes".

"Of course" Edward said.

"I'm sorry for your loss" the attorney said in a monotone.

Edward hung up the phone rather lifelessly. He had forgotten to ask where the funeral home was. On his way out, he asked another one of the emergency room attendants for directions.

It was a short walk. The sky was fading by the time he arrived at the funeral home. Palm trees lined the entrance. Without further ado, he walked into the luxurious building.

"How may I help you?" a kind woman asked him as soon as she caught sight of him.

"I need to see Mr. Hoffington" he said straightforwardly.

The woman sensing his grief, nodded understandingly. "Of course" She motioned for to take a seat of to the side.

Looking around, the place seemed kind of empty for what was about to happen. She was a famous actress, shouldn't there be more people here?

Edward was confused for other reasons as well. First Becca 'dies' and then 'Becca' becomes Bella and then here he was at her 'funeral' which couldn't actually be happening. He knew her flighty nature. Wasn't this just another cover up for her to go off and do something else now? Had she become tired of him and decided that a dramatic exit was in need this time?

His thoughts were interrupted as a distinguished looking older man with silver hair approached him.

"Mr. Cullen" he said with a short bow.

Edward nodded.

"I am very sorry for your loss" he said kindly, "If you would follow me, Ms. Stone's wishes were very clear" he handed Edward a pamphlet.

Edward nodded again, taking the paper, slightly confused at the man's words.

As he followed the man through the opulent halls, he glanced at the pamphlet.

_The Resting Place of Hollywood's Immortals…_

He shook his head and looked up. The man was motioning for him to go through a door. On the other side was a completely different world. The floors were concrete and the smell of machinery hung in the air. It was also very warm.

"Ms. Stone wished for you to witness…the burning" he motioned to the furnace in the corner of the room.

Horrified, Edward rushed forward. It couldn't be?

"The process should be completed within 30 minutes" the man said, still in the room.

Edward looked to the man then back to the machine. He was helpless to stop what was happening. Fire was the one thing that could hurt him, that and venom. Was Bella really within this contraption of doom?

_Why?_

Why would Bella do this?

Was she that hurt about what had happened? He had only done what he had done to give her a normal human life. Couldn't she understand that now that she was a vampire?

His heart was breaking all over again.

All to soon the timer went off. A worker appeared and rushed to the furnace pulling out the remains within. Though he couldn't stand to look, morbid curiosity moved him to sneak a peek. The only remains left were a small pile of bones.

Edward watched as the worker gathered up the bones and put them in a grinder next to the furnace. Within minutes, a soft pile of ash was at the bottom. The worker then swept the remains into a small purple urn and handed it to Edward.

Edward could only stare at what was left of his Bella. Minutes passed.

The sound of a throat clearing brought Edward out of his revere.

"If you would follow me" the regal man said.

Edward sighed and followed.

The man led him outside to a small but beautiful rose garden. Then he turned to Edward and handed him a envelope. With a short nod, he then left Edward alone with the urn.

Curious, Edward set the small urn on the ground and then opened the envelope. The letter within gave off a strong scent of freesias. Edward closed his eyes taking as much of the delectable scent as he could.

Minutes later he found the presence of mind to open the letter.

_Edward,_

_ I hope you're enjoying the fact that I'm dead. Yes I know, how very cliché of me to write a letter for you to read after my tragic death to rub it in. Yes you read correctly, I'm rubbing it in. Before you ask, yes I've had this planned for a long time. Alice probably told you that I didn't remember everything today, but I've known all along. I've just been waiting for the perfect time to get the perfect revenge._

_ You've been a nice toy I'll admit. How does it feel to be toyed with? It's what you did to me all that time way back when. Then you tossed me to the side of road when I wasn't fun anymore. I hope you're happy. Actually I hope you rot in misery like the miserable excuse for a vampire you are.  
_

_ That's why I made it so that you would watch as I burned. Do what you want with my ashes, I don't care. If you end up hating me for this, I hope that hate eats you up inside to the point of you wanting to go to the Volturi to beg for death cause that's what I wanted to do when you left. Minus the Volturi though. I didn't need them to end my miserable life. All it took was one spineless vampire and a hotheaded vengeful vampire to end my life._

_ So, in a nutshell, I hate you, get it?._

_I HATE YOU!_

_Much love. NOT_

_Your sweet lover down below, Bella_

Edwards breathing was heavy as he crumpled the letter in his hand. Viciously he kicked the small urn, breaking it, and revealing the ashes to the grass beneath. Furiously he left the area, the letter still crumpled in his hand.

If Bella wanted him to hate her, then hate her he would. He was nothing if but obedient.

* * *


	11. Chapter Eleven: Nostalgia

* * *

Big thanks to sheeiur22, stargazedlover, LindseyRae, McFressie, and Divine Divinity for reviewing!

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

NOSTALGIA

*

She was standing with her back against a wall taking in the fresh air around her. She had just escaped, barely. She still smelt of smoke. Why they felt the need to cremate her body was beyond her knowledge. Unlike the previous times when she had been sent to the morgue, this time she had been sent straight to the funeral home and the fires within. She had never specified anywhere or at any time that she wanted to be burned. Something was up with that.

Sighing, she looked up at the clear blue skies above. What would she do now?

She knew who she was and where she came from. There was nothing left to search for. She didn't need the glitz and glamor of Hollywood or New York anymore. She had found what he was looking for. And now it was up to her to decide what she would do with what she found out.

Against her will, her mind turned to thoughts of Edward. What would become of him, of them?

She had fallen in love with him twice. Only this time, she had been the one to leave him. But it had been out of confusion and a fear of him leaving her once he realized who she really was. After all, he didn't love her. He had left her because of that. She didn't want to feel that sort of hurt ever again. Fool her once shame on him, fool her twice shame on her.

Images of their time on the deserted beach flashed before her, conversations they had shared on her couch. He had said that a part of him would always love his ex. Had he been talking of her?

She shook her head. He was over a century and a half old. Plenty of time for a few girlfriends. If he had loved her he would have stayed, he wouldn't have said those hurtful things.

Furiously, she wiped away the tears that were forming, then she stilled. She heard footsteps; light as air.

Turning around the corner of the wall she was leaning on, she saw a man. But not just any man. It was Edward and he was carrying a small urn in his arms. Curiously she looked on as a man walked up to Edward and handed him an envelope. Briefly she considered approaching him. Obviously, if he was here and carrying a urn, he must of been thinking she was dead.

A few minutes passed, then Edward began to crumple the letter in his hands. He was obviously angry. His emotions were pouring of him in waves. What had that letter said?

The sound of breaking pottery broke the silence. Edwards heavy breathing could be heard a mile away.

Her breath caught in her throat as he turned away from the urn muttering. With her vampire hearing, she could make out the words as clearly as if he were talking in her ear. Something about 'Bella' and 'Hate'.

She knew it! He hated her!

Fast as lightening, she sped away from her spot, not bearing to be anywhere near the man she had once loved with all of her heart.

* * *

If looks could kill, then the mirror would surely be long dead. Having checked into a cheap motel, Bella was staring into the mirror at herself. The person staring back at her, was a dark red head, with pale skin and petite features. In her haste to escape her fiery doom, she changed herself into the nearest dead body and made that dead body resemble her close enough to be believable. Thinking back on it, she couldn't help but mentally kick herself in the head. What if someone had noticed her looking like what was supposed to be a dead body? She seriously need to get over what had happened. She couldn't afford anymore dumb mistakes.

Curiously, she shifted her features to fit that of the girl she remembered in her memories before she had been changed. Once she was finished, she felt a huge weight lifted off her that she hadn't even known she was carrying. Now that she wasn't trying to be someone else, the effort of keeping up the pretense was gone. With a smile, she took a deep unneeded breath, enjoying the lightness. It had only been about 30 years, but to her they felt like an eternity.

Slowly a smile crept onto her face as she thought of all she had done. She smirked as she thought of her life as a champion figure skater, Who would have thought she would have the grace necessary to ever get close enough to medal let alone finish a competition? And the singing. In her human years, she had had a voice that wasn't even worthy of the shower. When it came to the modeling and acting, she would never have thought she could have the beauty to even be considered for the role of an extra.

All these things she never would have thought herself capable of. She wasn't the fragile unsure human she had been before. She was a strong independent woman. Her lips twitched as she remembered herself saying those very words to an old friend in her human years. She couldn't quite remember her name anymore though; her human memories were rather blurry. It didn't help that she hadn't been able to access those memories for all those years until now.

She frowned.

They thought she was dead.

Charlie!

Her eyes widened. What was he doing now? Was he still alive?!

She had to know.

She looked into the mirror focusing on her face. She could be in Forks in a matter of hours. Concentrating, she changed her hair color to blonde and allowed her body to become more curvy. It would not do for her to come back to Forks looking the same as the day she went missing. She made her eyes large and innocent looking and filled out her cheeks. In her opinion, she looked like your typical everyday twenty something just passing by. She was going for the type of person that wouldn't be looked at twice.

Satisfied with her work, she quickly left the room, not bothering to check out of the motel, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

As she ran, not a sound was made. Between her and the darkness, there were only the rampant thoughts in her head. She had one focus now. Her father. Edward, though try as she might, was still in her thoughts, but her father was of more concern to her than her broken heart right now.

Soon the sun began to rise, revealing the trees and snow around her. She smiled in irony. She had gone missing in the winter, and now here she was returning in the winter.

As far as she could tell, she was in Washington. The trees were starting to look similar to her distant human memories. She was close now.

Taking a deep breath, she took in the refreshing smell of a dawning new day. But as soon as she registered the wonderful smell, a new rather pungent odor overcame the other scent and made her scrunch up her nose in disgust. Instinctively, she altered her course away from that awful smell. What in the world would smell that horrid? She had never smelled that scent in all her years as a vampire. It was strange, but not enough to detour her from her current goal.

Continuing on, she was within the city limits of Forks within an hour. As soon as she started to see more people around her, she slowed down and began her human act.

Things had definitely changed in Forks. The town, though still rather small, looked newer, for lack of a better word. Many of the buildings around town had been rebuilt and the roads redone. It looked much more modern than she remembered.

As she walked the streets, she noticed the town's people slowly coming to life. The closer she got to home, the more she saw hurried mothers rushing their bundled up kids into cars to go to school. She looked at them fondly, remembering another time when she had envisioned this as her future, before Edward had come into her life, before a vampire had came and changed her life forever.

She sighed. Up ahead she could see the house. Furrowing her brow, she noticed that there was no police car in the driveway. An instant sadness gripped her heart. Was he not here any more? had he moved?

Was he dead?

Her steps came faster as she rushed up to the driveway. Using her nose, she sniffed the air surrounding the house. Still unsure, she knocked on the door.

No one answered. She knocked again, even louder.

Still nothing, then...

"Hold your horses..." a gruff voice replied from within, "I'm coming already"

If Bella still had a heart, it would be beating faster than the speed of light.

With a creaking sound, the door opened revealing an old gray haired grumpy looking man.

Bella's voice left her as she took in the sight before her. She wanted to cry. Charlie definitely looked like the years had not treated him well. Gone was the active police chief/father she had known before. In his place was a defeated man.

"What do you want?" he said, looking at her in disdain. She had a light dusting of snow covering her blonde hair. All in all, she looked rather pathetic.

"Uh..." in all her years in the public eye, she had never been at a loss for words, but this was different. "Can I come in?" she said meekly.

He didn't budge from his place in the doorway."Why?" he said iirediculously, as if he couldn't comprehend the idea of someone wanting to come and talk to him.

"I'm sorry" she turned away, unable to face him any longer. So much for being a strong independent woman. Just as her luck would have it, it began to snow again.

She was almost to the street when a voice called out to her.

"Wait!"

She turned around.

Charlie was now standing on the lawn, "I..." in true Charlie form, he didn't know how to handle an uncertain female. Bella's lips twitched in a slight smile."I don't get a lot visitors"

Bella walked toward him. "I just wanted" she cursed the old human uncertainty that was coming back to her now, "I just wanted to see how you were doing"

Charlie looked at her confused, "Who are you?" he asked, "Are you new in town?"

Bella smiled bittersweetly, "Not really, its just been a long time since I've been here"

"Really?" he said suddenly interested. "Do you have relatives that live here?"

Bella walked closer, "Yes"

"Who are they? Maybe I know them"

"Can we talk inside?" Bella persisted.

He paused, "Uh...yeah sure" he said waving her in.

Taking a deep breath, she followed him into the house.

Inside was just as she remembered. Only now the house was much more dirtier and there was a stale air about the place.

"Sorry about the mess" Charlie said. "We can sit in the kitchen, its...cleaner"

She wrinkled her noise as she walked into the room. The sink was overflowing with dishes and the garbage was in serious need of being taken out. It really didn't help that she now had an extremely sensitive sense of smell.

"So when was the last time you were here in Forks?" Charlie asked picking up a pile of newspapers from his seat and placing them on the table before taking a seat.

"Its been a while" Bella said vaguely, taking off her snow covered coat and taking a seat across from him.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair, obviously uncomfortable with the situation he was in.

Sensing this, Bella took a chance to give him a break. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure" he said, "Straight up the stairs, right in front of you, can't miss it"

"Thanks"

She walked out of the room and sighed. She wanted to run to her father and tell him everything, but a part of her was scared at the prospect. Would he accept her?

Memories overcame her as she walked up the stairs. At the top, instead of going to the bathroom like she had intended, she turned to the left where her bedroom was. Quietly, she pushed the door open.

It was as if she had never left. A thick layer of dust covered the entire room preserving it just the way it was the day she went missing. She walked over to the bed and stared in wonder around her. From the ceiling to the walls, to the table and shelf, it was like a page out of a historical record. The smell of freesias surrounded her, even years after she had last been here. She could now understand why Edward had found her scent so intoxicating.

As she looked around he room, her eyes found a spot on the floor that was raised above the rest. The dust made it noticeable for her eyes where before she probably never would have noticed it. Getting up off the bed, she crouched down to the floor and lifted the raised floorboard up. Underneath she found a stash of old memories. Momentarily confused, she stared at the objects before pulling them out from their ancient grave. She laid the floorboard back in place and moved back to the bed. Laying the items on the bed she stared at them, searching her memories for some recollection of them. She hated her muddled memory. Some things she could remember like they just happened yesterday, while other things, she had to struggle to remember.

The first one was a photo album of pictures of her Edward together. The second one was a CD. She looked around for a CD player to play it. Surely if everything was as it was before then she must have one here somewhere.

She glanced to her table and found a CD player and head phones. Reaching over, she grabbed it and placed the CD within.

Very vaguely memories of a birthday party surfaced in her mind.

Placing the headphones on her head, Bella was greeted with the dramatic sound of an intense piano. The sound reached into her soul and brought forth a memory that brought her to tearless sobs.

It was her lullaby; the song that Edward had wrote for her. She brought her knees to her chest as she listened on.

"What are you doing!" and angry voice said bringing her suddenly out of the revere. Hastily she pulled off the headphones, the CD player clattering to the floor and opening up, the CD rolling out and stopping right in front of Charlie. Looking up from the CD to his face, she gulped.

"How dare you come in here!" he shouted.

"I..." Bella stammered, her emotions suddenly running haywire, "I'm sorry"

"Get out!" he yelled

"I'm sorry dad" she pleaded, lost in memories of the past.

That stopped Charlie in his tracks.

"I..." Bella muttered.

"What are you playing at?" Charlie barked out."My daughter is dead!"

Bella stood up and walked over to the window, not really seeing the snow that was falling outside.

"She is" she sighed.

Charlie threw his hands in the air. "Just who are you?!" he shouted.

Bella turned around and let it all go. Slowly she reverted back to her original form.

Charlie's eyes went wide as he watched Bella change from being an innocent curvy blonde haired girl to being his old Bella, unchanged from the day she had went missing. Tears came from his eyes as he saw her.

"You can't be" he said in denial. "What are you?" he said backing up, "Your just playing with me...haven't I suffered enough? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Charlie" Bella said, moving closer to him, her hands pleading with him to believe her, "Its me, I promise you"

Charlie extended his arm, his fingers pointing at her in disbelief, "You can't be, how can I trust you?"

Looking around her, she spied a picture of her and Charlie. She was holding a baseball bat in her hands with Charlie's hands on her shoulders. She grabbed the picture.

"Remember this?" she asked holding the picture out in front of her, "I was 8. You were determined to teach me the art of baseball"

He watched her warily.

"After we took this picture I went and played" she smirked, "I ended up scrapping both my knees and getting a concussion from tripping on my own feet"

An uncertain smile broke through Charlies hard facade.

"I was on my way to bat" her eyes twinkled in remembrance, "I didn't even make it half way onto the field, you would think that I would hurt myself after the ball was thrown, not before I was even in a position to get hurt"

Charlie softened his gaze on Bella.

"If your my Bella then why haven't you changed a bit?"

There was nothing left to say. "I'm a vampire"

Silence.

More silence.

"Dad?"

"Where have you been for the past 30 years?!" he shouted in an anger born of sadness and grief.

"I couldn't remember anything" Bella explained. "I only got my memories back yesterday...I came here as soon as I remembered you"

"Did...Did 'he' do this to you?" Charlie asked.

Bella paused trying to understand what he was talking about. "Who?"

"Edward" Charlie said simply, "Did he do this to you?"

"No!" she exclaimed. "How do you-"

"Are you and him...?"

"No!"

Charlie relaxed.

"He hates me" Bella said defeatedly, slumping back on the bed.

Charlie sighed.

"He always was bad news"

"No one can know I'm back" Bella said looking into Charlie's eyes. "There would be too many questions"

Charlie looked at her and nodded.

"I have the power to change my appearance" Bella said point blank; there was no point to beating around the bush.

Charlie nodded again.

"You're taking this easier than I thought you would" Bella noted. "I mean, I tell you I'm a shape-shifting vampire and you ask where I've been all these years, you don't even thing to ask about my diet"

Charlie shrugged his shoulders, "I have no doubt you would ever hurt me".

He sighed.

"What is it?" Bella asked. "What's wrong?"

Charlie leaned against the door frame.

"I've missed you so much" he said in a unique moment of emotion, "I always dreamed..you know...that I would see you again..."

"...one last time"

"Dad?" Bella said. She was getting worried.

"I don't have any time to doubt you" he said taking a deep breath,

"I have cancer Bella"


	12. Chapter Twelve: Enemies

Thanks to divine divinity, Bonham Carter, sheeiur22, KarinaCullen, and B-Ball Boy C for reviewing!

Thanks for all the reviews so far! Keep 'em coming:~D I just wanted to let you know that I have the whole story written out and I will be posting one chapter a day until the grand finale on Saturday, so the end is near...but just to warn you, it might not have that happy of an ending...

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

ENEMIES

*

"You'll get better" Bella said resolutely.

"Bella..." Charlie said looking down.

An awkward silence between them.

"How long?" Bella said breaking the silence."How long do you have?".

He shook his head and shifted his weight to the other side of the door frame. "Weeks, months..."

Bella turned away from Charlie unable to look at him anymore. The signs were all there, she had just mistaken what they had meant. Charlie was pale and looked like he had lost some weight. She had thought is was because of her.

"Lung cancer?" Bella said suddenly. "You don't smoke".

Charlie looked at the ceiling.

Bella shook her head in denial.

"I've been around it all my life at the station" he explained. "I might as well have been smoking since I joined the force with all that second hand smoke" He sighed. "When you left...I just...gave in".

Bella looked down at her hands. She was still holding the picture of her and Charlie. She had just gotten everything back and now it was all slipping through her fingers like sand.

Wait.

How could she have forgotten.

"How is mom?".

Charlie hesitated and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Bella looked at the floor.

"She's dead Bella" he answered. "Died in her sleep a couple of years ago".

Bella mouthed a silent 'oh'.

"And Phil?".

"Died a few months later, couldn't live without her" Charlie answered.

"And now you" Bella muttered.

She hated Victoria with all her might. No, that wasn't quite right.

She hated Edward. If she had never met Edward, then none of this would've happened. She could have had a normal life, one free from the threat of the vampire world. She wouldn't be here dealing with having a huge part of her life taken from her without her consent. She wouldn't be dealing with the idea of loosing charlie so soon after just finding him again. Even though she was thirty years older, that part of her life didn't count as part of her life as Bella. Once she got her memories back it was as if her mind was still that 18 year old girl. She felt as if she was just waking up the next morning, only to find that she was 30 years in the future.

"I..."Bella said, "I need to get out for a while". She stood up and brushed past Charlie walking down the steps slightly faster than a human and much more graceful than she had ever had as a human.

"Bella wait!" Charlie yelled. She was already at the door.

Bella hesitated and turned back to the stairs, her hand still on the door knob.

"You'll be back right?" he said quietly.

She nodded with a sigh and disappeared out the door.

* * *

It was almost too much to take. Everyone she knew was disappearing around her. First the Cullen's, then Renee and Phil, now Charlie.

All around her was a brilliant white. It was most likely bitterly cold, but being as she was a technically dead cold vampire, she felt none of that. In fact, she wasn't even wearing a coat. She was glad that there were no humans around. They would surly think her crazy for just wearing a simple sweater out in weather like this. This was why she had chosen to walk this way, away from the town, toward Port Angeles. She avoided the forest like the plague, instead walking just off the highway.

Life was cruel to her, that was for sure.

She smiled. When did become such an emo?

Suddenly her foot hit a hard object in the snow beneath her. Bending down, she felt around expecting to find a rock. Instead, she found a small white cross. Brushing the snow off of its surface she was shocked to read her very own name.

_For our dear Bella_

She looked around her desperately searching her memories for any sign of familiarity. Curiously, she ventured deeper into the forest that she had been so purposefully avoiding. She had thought she was avoiding it because of all the memories that it evoked of _him_, but now she was not sure. There were other reasons. Reasons she could not remember.

A salty smell of rust greeted her as she moved closer to large pile of snow. Brushing away some of the snow, she saw there was metal beneath it; orange rust tainted metal. Curious, she brushed more snow off revealing the outline of an old truck.

Her old truck.

Why was it out here? Curse her fickle memory. It was failing her when she needed it the most. She was sure she remembered this before. Why not now?

Shaking her head, she moved around to the drivers side door and yanked it open. A cloud of snow fell around her at the movement. Inside, the air was stale and old. The was also another smell that she couldn't quite recognize that made her want to retch. Confused, she stopped breathing all together. Problem solved.

She looked around her, examining a backpack that was laying in the passenger seat. These were her things. Her clothes, her I.d.'s, her money...wow, did she really have that much money as a human? Never mind.

She looked to the floor and grabbed a book. It was her old journal. Curious, she opened it and read it.

_…He said it would be like we never met. He was wrong. Everyday, every minute, he's there haunting me. It's making me crazy. To think, I could ever mean as much to him as he meant to me. I'm just a dumb little girl who got in over her head with someone who was never meant to be with her, only play with her. I hate that, I hate me. But no matter how I try to, I can never bring myself to hate him..._

Look what 30 years can do though, Bella smirked._  
_

_...The only thing that is saving me right now is Jacob. He like my personal Sun whereas Ed-Him...was like the moon at night. If Jacob were to ever reject me like…Him, I don't know what I would do. There's only so much a heart can take…_

Confusion came across her. She didn't remember this Jacob. Who was he? If he was that important to her, then why didn't she remember? For the second time that day, she cursed her unreliable memory.

"Get out of there you leech!" a voice boomed from outside the truck.

Unintentionally, Bella gasped in surprise then made a retching sound. That smell! It was horrid!

Before she knew it, she found herself lying on the snow, the truck's door having been wrenched open by the foul smelling man, and her having been roughly thrown to the ground.

"How dare you!" Bella said indignantly, backing up from the towering man and brushing away the hair that had tangled in her face, "What did I ever do to you?!" she said looking him straight in the eye, her hair no longer obscuring her face.

The man looked like he had seen a ghost.

"B-bella?" the man stuttered.

Her eyes widened. She had forgot to change her appearance after leaving the house. Thinking quickly, she grabbed a handful of snow and threw it into the man face, then she hastily changed her appearance back into the curvy blonde she had had been just previously.

"Hey!" the man shouted, grabbing his eyes in pain.

"Serves you right" Bella muttered picking herself off the ground and quickly bursting in a quick run. Whoever this man was, he was clearly deranged and unstable.

"Wait you crazy leech! the man shouted, stumbling after her. "Bella!" he screamed.

Yup, think man was clearly headed for the loony bin, she ran faster leaving him far behind.

Or so she thought.

Unceremoniously, she found herself on the ground again, this time the crazy man was on top of her, pinning her to the ground. As he stared down at her, his face was an open book of confusion.

"What the..." he muttered, leaping up from her and backing up in embarrassment.

"Who are you?"

Bella stared at him in anger. That smell really was horrible.

"You stink" she was her reply.

"Of course you would think that when its you who really stinks" the man threw back.

Bella turned her back to him, "You should really think about taking a shower, you smell like a dog".

"And you smell too sweet".

She turned back to him. "Better that than smelling like a mongrel" She sized him up."What are you?" she asked, "I've never smelt a human that smelled the way you do and are as repulsive as you are to me".

He looked at her like she was the crazy one. "Are you playing with me?" he asked irridiculously.

She rolled her eyes and stared walking away from him.

"I'm a werewolf you crazy leech" he said, looking at her as if he were stating the obvious. "You and me are mortal enemies".

She stopped in her tracks and turned back to face him.

"I could tear you limb to limb and not feel an ounce of pity for you" he boasted.

"And why would you do that?" Bella challenged, walking right up to the wolf.

"Because you were trespassing on my property".

She laughed.

"So that's your rusty old truck then" she laughed again. "So your the one writing about being heartbroken by a man named Edward" she continued to laugh.

The man's face grew angry.

"Your the one writing about your sun-your dear Jacob" she snickered, "Yeah right that truck is yours".

"You-have-no-right" he fumed.

"Oh I don't?" Bella challenged. She could use a good fight to get rid of her pent up frustrations.

"I could rip your head off right now" he threatened.

"I'm so scared" Bella moaned dramatically.

"Jacob!" A voice shouted from behind, "What in the blazes are you doing?!"

"Jacob?!" Bella exclaimed, "You're Jacob?! What could I have seen in-"

"Are you crazy Jacob?" the voice from behind repeated.

"What?" Jacob said staring at Bella.

"Jacob!" a similar looking man came up behind Jacob and turned him around forcefully.

"What's your problem man?" Jacob said wrenching himself away. But when he turned back around, Bella was long gone.

* * *

"You really should think about getting a life man".

"I have one thank you very much, Seth" Jacob said, bending down out of the way of a branch.

"I mean, getting yourself a woman" Seth said cheekily.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Like the invisible one you got?".

Seth frowned. "At least I'm working on it, unlike you".

After a few minutes of silent walking, Seth got an mischievous look on his face.

"Unless..."

Jacob sighed in annoyance, "Unless what?"

"Unless you and that female leech back there..." he left off suggestively.

A look of absolute disgust came across Jacob's face. "She's a leech, 'nough said".

"I don't know man" Seth said with a grin. "She was pretty hot" he said, "For a leech".

"Nah" Jacob said, "Their all the same"

"True".

The two were silent for a while, just the sound of branches snapping beneath their feet.

"I wonder what she was doing in the truck" Jacob said suddenly.

"Is she with those Cullen's?" Seth asked.

Jacob shook his head, "She never said; didn't tell me what her name was" he had a far away look in his eyes.

"I know that look" Seth said, "What is it?"

Jacob looked up to the sky. Just ahead the forest ended and houses could be seen. They were almost to the reservation Jacob stopped and turned to Seth.

"When I threw her out of the truck-"

"You'll never get a girl that way-" Seth snickered.

"WHEN I threw her out of the truck" Jacob continued," She looked like Bella".

"Uh, man, that was no Bella" Seth said looking at Jacob strangely. "That girl was blonde and Curvy in all the right places" He shook his head, "I'm sorry Jacob, but this Bella you've been hung up on so long about, was not like that"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Vampire have powers sometimes".

"Like those Cullen's" Seth stated."So what is she? Some sort of shape shifter?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders uncertainly.

"So you think that this girl is Bella?" Seth questioned. "Wouldn't she have recognized you?"

Jacob looked up, "I'm different now" he ran a hand through his long hair, "She never knew me this way" he explained, "She went missing before I could tell her".

Seth smirked, "Yeah, but its not like you grew another head or something".

"True" Jacob conceded. A far away look came across his face. "I think she misunderstood me".

Seth raised his eyebrow and took a seat on a small rock. Jacob began pacing.

"Right before she went missing, I wasn't talking to her".

"And that would cause a misunderstanding how?" Seth asked.

"It was right after that leech left her" Jacob said running a hand through his hair, "I think she took my not talking to her as a rejection".

Seth shook his head, "What's done is done, you can't change the past. Surely she must be over that now".

Jacob rolled his eyes, "That is, if shes still alive in the first place" he looked at the sky, "We're talking about her as if she'll come around the corner any moment now".

Seth smirked, looking behind Jacob, "I don't know man...maybe..."

Catching Seth's gaze, Jacob quickly turned around.

"Seth, I'm gonna!" but when he turned back around Seth was gone.

That dirty little scoundrel. There was no one behind him. Only his past. He growled in frustration.

* * *

Werewolves.

What was this world coming to? Vampires, werewolves...did that mean elves existed too?

Shaking her head, she shook off her coat and stepped into the house, she vowed to do something about the state of the house asap.

She peered into the kitchen. Charlie wasn't there.

"Charlie?" she called out. Slightly worried, she went back through the living room and up the stairs. As she looked around the top of the stairs, her breath caught in her throat. Different from the stale air born of uncleanliness, this smell was rusty and ten times more disgusting to Bella.

"Dad?"

Following the smell, she ended up in front of the bathroom door. Listening hard, she heard a slow heartbeat coming from the other side. The heartbeat was slow enough that whoever was in there must have been unconscious. Holding her breath, she opened the door. On the floor laid her dad, unconscious.

"Dad!" she gasped out. Her face crumpled in disgust at the blood on the floor. Ignoring her discomfort, she turned Charlie over. He was out cold. She had read that one of the symptoms of lung cancer was coughing up blood, but it was something else totally to be seeing it in front of her. Quickly she picked him up effortlessly in her arms and ran out of the house. The hospital wasn't too far away.

Somehow, she was able to avoid to avoid the brunt of the afternoon traffic and passersby so she was able to run at vampire speed.

As soon as the doctors at the hospital caught sight of her, they took Charlie from her arms marveling at how she was able to carry him.

"You a relative of his?" the kindly looking lady at the front desk asked, handing her some paperwork.

Bella nodded.

"I didn't think he had anyone left" the nurse said shaking her head and turning away.

Bella sighed and took a seat in the waiting room. It wasn't too crowded. It was a small town after all.

It didn't take her long to fill out the paperwork. Strangely enough, she didn't have a problem remembering these details about Charlie.

"Done already" the nurse at the desk asked.

Bella nodded.

"The doctor should be out soon".

A memory came up. It was a possibility.

"Is there a doctor Cullen here?" she asked.

The nurse looked up at Bella strangely.

"Funny you should ask" the nurse replied. "He just started this morning".

Bella took in a deep breath. This was no coincidence. He was looking for her.

"You okay dear?" the nurse asked concerned.

Bella shook her head, "Yeah...yeah I'm fine" She back away and walked back into the waiting room. She supposed there was no avoiding it. But at the same time, she was not going without a fight.

The sound of a throat clearing the air broke into her thoughts.

She looked up and there he was. Dr. Cullen was as handsome as ever.

"Miss..."

"Josi, Mary Josi".

"Miss Josi" he tipped his head, "You're with Charlie Swan?"

Bella nodded.

"If I may ask," he said with a wary look, "How do you know Mr. Swan?"

Bella inwardly smirked, "I'm a friend of the family".

He looked at her doubtfully. "Mr. Swan is not doing too well" he said seriously, "His cancer is spreading very fast throughout his body".

"How long?" she asked quietly.

Carlisle shook his head sadly. "Weeks at best".

Bella sat down heavily. So soon?

Carlisle took a seat next to her. "I can help him" Carlisle said quietly, so quietly she would not have heard if she was a human.

She looked at him as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Of course you can, you're a doctor".

He looked around uncomfortably, "You know as well as I do what I can do, what you can do".

"Excuse me?" she asked afronted.

"I know what you are" he said looking her straight int he eye, "I know who you are too".

"_Bella_".

"How dare you!" Bella said standing up, "How dare you assume these things about me and Charlie!"

Carlisle stood up.

"And I am not Bella!" she yelled, "She's dead! Edward killed her!"

"Bella-" Carlisle grabbed both of her arms holding her in place.

"I am not her!" she said furiously wrenching her arms from his grip.

As if talking to a child having a bad temper tantrum, Carlisle crossed his arms, "Ok then, who are you?"

"I'm Bella's friend".

Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

"She told me look out for Charlie before she died".

Carlisle's eyes narrowed, then he took a deep breath. A few moments passed as if he were having an internal debate.

"He's not here is he?!" Bella barked out.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked confused.

"I know if here's near he can talk to you in your head" she said defiantly, "Bella told me everything".

He looked crestfallen, "No" he said, "He is not here".

Composing herself she started to walk away from Carlisle, "Don't you dare call him here".

"Wait Miss..." he called out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking Charlie and I'm leaving this place" she said not looking at him.

"You can't do that".

She turned around sharply, "Yes I can and I will" she huffed, "It's obvious Edward has his spy here and I will not stay here and be watched".

She turned around and started talking to the nurse.

"I'm not sure who you are, but I hope you know what you are doing" he said quietly, walking away.

Bella shook her head and ignored him. Of course she knew what she was doing.

* * *

"He will be in a lot of pain" the nurse informed her, handing her the medications that Charlie was supposed to take.

Bella mutely nodded looking at the medication in her hand.

"The most you can do is to keep him comfortable and not let him over exert himself too much".

Again, Bella nodded.

The nurse sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "It will be okay dear".

Bella sniffled and grabbed the nurse in a hug. The nurse rubbed Bella's back for a few moments then the two separated.

"Thanks" Bella said awkwardly.

The nurse nodded then stepped aside as Charlie was led into the main room in a wheel chair. He was sleeping.

Thanking everyone around her, she took control of Charlie's wheel chair and pushed him out of the room.

Come what may, she would stay with Charlie till the end.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Run

Thanks to AnnoymousAliceFan, divine divinity, sheeiur22, B-Ball Boy C, LindseyRae, and Jazmyn for reviewing!

FYI: Jake is supposed to look 25. In the book (at least I think so, please correct me if I'm wrong) it mentions that if he kept phasing that he would stay the way he was when he fully matured as a wolf which was 25.

Anywho, on with the story!

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

RUN

*

She wasn't sure where she was going but she was going somewhere. Charlie was still asleep in the passenger side seat. They had passed by Seattle a long time ago. They might be in Idaho, they might be in Montana. She wasn't sure. She wasn't really paying attention. All she could think off was Carlisle and Edward. There also was Jacob, but she couldn't really remember anything too detailed about him.

"Bella," A voice said from the passenger side, "Where are we?"

Bella gasped startled, "I...I don't know".

Charlie raised his eyebrows. He looked around him at the passing scenery, then around the car they were in.

"Tell about Jacob dad".

"Jacob?" Charlie asked confused, "What about him?"

"I don't remember him".

"You don't?"

"My memory is still not completely back" Bella said.

Charlie was silent for a few moments.

"Jacob was a friend of yours," Charlie began, "He's the son of Billy Black and Billy and me-"

"You two were friends?" Bella asked.

"Yup, He came over quite a lot, you and Jacob got closer when you came beck here your junior year of high school".

"Were we...?" Bella left off.

Charlie's face grew darker.

"I'm not sure, but I think you were" he answered. "After Edward left-"

Bella's face was angry.

"-you went to Jacob" he said.

She was silent for a moment, calming herself down.

"Then what happened?" Bella asked.

"I think he left you".

"Like Edward?"

"I'm not sure" he sighed, "Bella. where are we going?"

"Away".

"Away from where?"

"Forks".

"What's wrong with Forks?" Charlie asked.

"I can't be there right now".

"So you're running?".

She looked over at Charlie. He looked tired and worn.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at the road ahead. "No better than yesterday"

There was silence in the car.

"The doctor said you only have a few weeks" Bella said.

"Bella..." he sighed, then started coughing.

She wanted to cry as she watched the coughs rack her fathers body.

Minutes later he stopped coughing.

The air in the car was tense and awkward. Bella hated this. If only a few weeks were all she she had left with her dad, then she was going to make that time the best she could possibly make it, especially for her dad. Forcing a smile on her face she put a CD on. Lively bluegrass music filled the air.

"Where do you want to go dad?" Bella asked.

Charlie looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Isn't there anywhere you've ever wanted to see or visit? or even something you wanted to do?" she pressed.

He looked at her strangely and thought for a minute.

"Money is no problem" she added.

He hrumped.

"Dad, you should go out with a bang, not a whimper" she said, "Live it up while you still can".

Charlie looked at her for a moment thinking hard, then he nodded.

"Alright" he said reluctantly, "Makes sense".

Bella smiled.

"Where to?"

"How fast can you drive?" he said with a slightly mischievous grin.

She smiled back, "As fast as you want".

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the pair went to New York to see Time Square, Washington D.C. to see the White House, Florida to see the sun and beaches, Texas just for the sake of it, Arizona for the Grand Canyon, Las Vegas for the gambling, and now they were in Los Angeles sitting at the beach. Bella had rented out and large and luxurious beach house for them to stay in.

Over this time, Charlie's condition had slowly worsened. He needed help to walk long distances and had trouble eating certain foods. At times he would have difficulty breathing. The coughing had gotten worse. But Bella had vowed to smile through the whole thing for Charlie's sake and so smile she did.

"Bella?"

"Yup?"

The two were on their private beach lounging in beach chairs, drinks in hand, working on their tans, or at least trying to. It was actually quite comical to Bella.

"What are you going to do when I'm gone?" he asked.

Bella looked over at Charlie. He was staring at her intently, waiting for her answer.

"I...I don't know" she responded.

"You and Edward?"

She turned her head to side, as if to ask him if he was being serious.

He was.

She shook her head, "He left, remember?"

"So you haven't seen him since?"

She sighed. Then told him of her time with him when she didn't have her memories.

"I don't know what to say" he said, "I want to-"

"Dad, you couldn't do anything if you tried" she said.

"You don't deserve that" Charlie said resolutely, "Not from Edward, not from Jacob"

Bella looked to the sky. She wished she could remember what the big deal was with Jacob, but what ever it was it must have been either too painful or not relevant enough to warrant remembering.

"So" Charlie said brightly, changing the subject, "An actress?"

"Who would've known" Bella said with a light laugh.

"Dare I ask if you were anything else?"

She smiled, then told him of her time as a figure skater, model, and singer.

He was dumbfounded.

"My little Bella" he said proudly.

"Daaaaaaad" Bella whined.

He smiled back and closed his eyes, basking in the sunlight. Bella smiled too and relaxed.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in companionable silence.

* * *

Later that evening, Bella found herself walking alone on the beach. The moon was lighting her way. It was breathtaking. She wrapped her arms around her as she walked in silence, only the sound of waves keeping her company.

Naturally, her thoughts were on her Father. She had left him back at the house to sleep. He slept much more often these days, getting tired easily. Carlisle's words came to her mind. It was an option. One that she would rather not have to take. She now understood Edward's reluctance to turn her. One life was enough for her, what would she do for eternity? How could she curse someone to this for eternity?

They would have each other though, she argued. But what would they do? There was only so much one could do. When she thought about the Cullen's and how they kept repeating high school, she cringed. How could someone keep doing that? Without anyone to live for, Bella was finding herself longing for the sweet unconsciousness of death.

She turned around. It was time she headed back to Charlie to check on him.

As she walked she thought of what would happen if she did turn Charlie. But she couldn't imagine it. However, at the same time, she couldn't imagine life without him, an eternity without him. Her father was all she had in this world.

Suddenly, a barrage of memories bombarded her mind. She fell to the ground holding her head, letting the memories wash over her like the water that was lapping against her. After a few minutes, she let out a cry of absolute pain.

She remembered everything now.

* * *

"Jasper" Alice said bursting into their room. "I can see her!"

Jasper turned from the book he was reading.

"Bella?"

Alice nodded.

"She's on a beach somewhere, California I think".

"What is she doing?" he asked curiously.

Alice shook her head.

"I don't know, it's still blurry" she said,"I can see her, but I can't see what she's planning next".

"Wait" Jasper said, his face thoughtful, "How come you can see her now and not before?"

ALice shook her head, "I don't know, I'll think about it"

"We should tell Carlisle" Jasper suggested, "Maybe with this, he can convince Edward to come back"

Alice grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch and then the two left the room and headed downstairs.

* * *

Hours later, Bella came back into the house she was sharing with Charlie. As quietly as she could, she crept up the stairs and peaked in on her father. He was sleeping soundly. Sighing in relief, she headed over to her room and changed into some pajamas. She was grateful she could still experience the bliss that was sleep. She pulled her covers up and over herself and settled in for the night. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard her father's racking coughs.

She sighed, waiting for him to stop, but he didn't. Minutes later, worried out of her mind, she got up and made her way over to her father's room where he was coughing and gasping for air, a pained look on his face. Quickly she grabbed a glass of water and helped him to drink it. She pulled out his medication and gave him another dose.

"Did you eat?" she asked him. The medication worked better on a full stomach.

He shook his head.

"Dad" she said shaking her head. She had forgotten to make sure he ate today. His appetite had been slowly disappearing the past few weeks.

With gentile care, she helped him back into bed and tuck him in. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she turned off the light and turned to leave him in peace.

"Bells?" he gasped out.

"Yeah?" Bella said quietly. The nights events were wearing on her.

"Can we go home?" he whispered.

She frowned in sadness. "Of course dad" she said, "Whatever you want"

"Come here" he said softly.

She obeyed and got into the bed, staying on the top of the blankets. She didn't think her cold skin would help anything.

"I love you, you know" he said stroking her hair in the darkness. It was like when he and Renee would comfort her after waking from a bad dream when she was little, back before the divorce. "I don't say it often, but I want you to know that"

She smiled, "I know dad, I love you too"

Within minutes, the medication kicked in and Charlie was out like a log.

Bella sighed, he was fading fast and there was nothing she could do about it.

Except one thing.

* * *

Three more chapters to go...


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Never Gonna be Alone

Thanks to divine divinity, PurpleGRL95, LindseyRae, sheeiur22, B-Ball Boy C, and jazmyn for reviewing!

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE

*

The car was silent. Next to her Charlie slept. He had been sleeping ever since his coughing fit. She looked over at him. He looked so peaceful, so at ease. She listened to his heart. It was beating erratically. She looked away. It was hard to watch him slowly leaving her.

It was going to happen sooner or later. Then she would be alone again. What would she do? Nothing on this earth held any interest for her without someone else to share it with. She had never thought that she would be alone in the world. Of course she knew that her family and friends would surly pass away, but she had always thought that Edward would be there with her, helping her though it all. But he wasn't. Neither was Jacob; the smelly mongrel that he was.

She couldn't risk that type of hurt again. There was only so many times a heart could break, even a dead one. She smiled bitersweetly. Even though she hated them for breaking her heart and rejecting her, she still loved them. With her memory now complete, she was now able to remember the good times that she had had with them and she was glad for that. At least knowing that she had been truly happy at one time helped her to feel that she had had a good life and that was all she could ask for at this point.

The more she thought about it, the more she came to a realization: she was okay now. She was at peace with what had happened in her life. There was no going back, only forward. With that thought in mind, she knew what she would do with herself now.

* * *

"Stop looking for her!" Edward shouted into the phone. He was out hunting trying to forget everything about Bella.

It wasn't working.

"It's not like her to do what she did to you" Carlisle's voice sounded, "Maybe if you just talked-"

"I don't care what you think" Edward said harshly, "How can you even be sure-"

"Her dad is dying" Carlisle broke in, "I'm sure it's her"

"It doesn't change anything" Edward said, cutting off the conversation. The phone sounded like it hit something hard then went silent.

"Carlisle"

He hung up his phone and turned to the stairs where Alice and Jasper were coming toward him hand in hand. Oh how he wished Edward would fix this all so that he and Bella could have the same happiness as Jasper and Alice.

"I can see Bella now" Alice said. "She's somewhere on a beach in California".

Carlisle nodded but then tilted his head, "How come you can see her now?"

Alice shook her head, "I don't know"

Carlisle looked thoughtful as he leaned against the counter passed.

"You say she could remember her human years?" he asked.

Alice nodded.

"And that her remembering them caused her to run from Edward?"

Alice nodded.

"But you still couldn't see her then?"

She nodded again.

"Maybe she didn't have all of her memories" Carlisle suggested. "It has been a long time that she hasn't remembered" He started nodding to himself.

"Yes, that makes sense" he looked over to Jasper and Alice. "With all that she has been through, It would make sense for her memories to come back in chunks as her mind thought her ready for it" Alice looked confused.

"The mind is a wonderful thing" Carlisle said. "It will protect itself from any trauma by dimply blocking any memories of that trauma"

"I have no doubt that Bella's mind would do that seeing as it seems like Edward's leaving her was such a traumatic event for her"

"But she remembered that way before this" ALice said.

Carlisle thought for a moment.

"Then there must have been some other trauma blocking her memory"

Alice looked as if a light bulb had gone off.

"The werewolf" she said. "Shortly after Edward left her, the werewolf did too"

Having those two events so close together without enough time to heal between the two must have caused her mind to close off" Carlisle hypothesized. Depending on when she was changed, this blocking must have affected her after she changed. Who you were as a human does affect who you are as a vampire"

Alice thought for a moment.

"If she didn't know who she was and what she wanted, then I couldn't have possibly expected to be able to read her future!" she exclaimed.

She looked to Jasper. "If I can see her now, then she must know who she is, what she wants and how she's gonna get it".

"Keep a watch on her" Carlisle said, "She must be hurting right now, we wouldn't want her to go do anything rash because of it"

Alice nodded and left the room with Jasper.

They were gonna get to the middle of all this. Hopefully Edward and Bella's relationship could still be fixed.

* * *

He had to know.

That's why he was where he currently was. He hadn't been here in a long time. He knew Charlie blamed him for Bella's disappearance and seeing as their last meeting hadn't gone very well, he had chosen to stay out of the other man's way. But with the appearance of a new vampire in town, one he suspected was Bella, things had changed.

Looking up at the house before him, he noticed that the place hadn't changed a bit. It was a little worse for the wear but still the same old house he remembered coming to. Knocking on the door, he waited for someone to come.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

He looked around him. There was no car in the icy driveway, but that didn't mean no one was home. He knew that Charlie was sick, perhaps something had happened? Using his strength, he forced the door open. No one was in the immediate room. He took a sniff. There was the faint smell of vampire and the stronger smell of human, but they were older. They hadn't been here for a while, weeks maybe.

They had left. He looked at the ground, disappointed.

On the floor was a large white envelope. Curious, he bent down and picked it up. The address on it was from California. It was from some Lawyer representing a Rebbecca Stone. He looked at the paper with a raised brow. Why would something for such a famous actress come here?

Though he knew it was wrong, he found himself opening the envelope. If that vampire was Bella and she had left, then she probably wouldn't be back. She obviously couldn't stand to be here. Reading the paper, his mouth dropped. Rebbecca Stone was Bella? Then that meant that...

It was her! She was alive! Well, for the most part... He read on.

He was silent for the next few minutes. Then his jaw dropped.

"That...why...how dare she!" he sputtered.

He had to find Bella, and the sooner, the better.

* * *

They were in the familiar snow covered forests of western Washington once again. The drive had been very quiet and good for Bella. It gave her time to organize her thoughts and memories and plan ahead for what was to come.

She looked over to Charlie and saw that he was waking up.

"Almost there?" he groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Almost" Bella replied quietly.

The next few moments were as silent as they had been for the entire trip, then Bella glanced over at Charlie.

He was staring at her strangely.

"Dad?" she asked worried.

He looked away, "You're planning something"

Bella looked away, pained.

"What is it Bella?" he asked, concern in his hoarse voice.

"Nothing" she said tearsly.

He shook his head in disbelief then started to cough violently.

"Dad!" Bella said, slowing the car down.

"No" he said between coughs, "Keep...Keep...Driving"

Bella did as she was told, her eyes on the road ahead. She couldn't bear to see him so sick. The coughing went on until suddenly they stopped.

Looking over, Bella gasped. Charlie was passed out, blood all over his lap. She listened for his heart and found it to still be beating. Knowing that stopping now would not do any good, Bella hit the gas pedal and sped on to Forks, all the while keeping a part of her attention on the beating of Charlie's heart.

By the time she reached the outer limits of Forks she was in a panic. Charlie's heart was steadily slowing down the closer they got to home.

Once they reached the driveway, Bella burst from the car and grabbed an unconscious Charlie from the passenger side and took him inside, laying him gently on the couch. She went back to the car and pulled out some medication. Then coming back inside, she grabbed a glass of water and went back to Charlies side. As softly as she could she tried to wake him up. His heart was beating more steadier now, but it still was weak.

Minutes passed, but soon he began to show signs of waking.

"Here dad, take this, it will help" Bella coaxed him, helping him to take a sip of water and to swallow the medication.

Not truly aware of his surroundings he did as she was told and laid back down on the couch heavily. He then fell into an uneasy sleep.

Bella knew the time was fast approaching. She would not leave his side for a moment.

* * *

"Is Dr. Cullen here?" Jacob forcefully asked the front nurse.

The nurse looked up affronted at his rude tone. It was the middle of the night, no one had come in for hours.

"May I ask why you want to see him?" the nurse said looking him up and down. She looked unsure of whether to be angry at him or to admire his fine physique.

"It's a family matter" Jacob said, not backing down.

The nurse looked skeptical. Jacob looked to be about as closely related to the Cullen's as a dog. "Look lady, it's about one of his kids"

The nurse kept an eye on him as she rang Carlisle.

"He will be here momentarily" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Jacob gritted out. He went over to the waiting area to wait, but he didn't have to wait long.

"Jacob Black" a strong voice greeted. "I trust the tribe is well"

Jacob nodded, doing his best to overcome the horrid smell. Dr. Cullen on the other hand looked like nothing was bothering him and was as polite as ever.

"So" Dr. Cullen began, "The nurse tells me-"

Jacob broke through the pleasantries and handed Carlisle the letter he had taken from Bella's house.

Carlisle took a few minutes to read through the letter. Jacob couldn't tell what he was thinking, the man was a still as a statue.

"This is..." he shook his head, then turned around. Walking to the front desk he told the lady there that he would be taking the next few days off due to a family crises. He turned back to Jacob and motioned for him to follow him.

Once outside, he spoke again.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

Jacob looked uncomfortable. "At her house, I know it was-"

Carlisle cut him off, "It doesn't matter" he said, "She wasn't there was she?"

Jacob shook his reached Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"Go home Jacob" Carlisle said, "Check by her place tomorrow to see if she's there, I'll work on my end of this to see if there is anything that can be done"

Jacob nodded, his respect increasing for the Cullen patriarch.

As soon as the car pulled away, Jacob turned toward the cover of the forest and transformed. He needed a break from the soap opera that was his life.

* * *

"He isn't answering" Carlisle said into his phone.

"He doesn't have his phone, he threw it in the dirt" the voice on the other end said disdainfully.

"What is he doing?" Esme asked, leaning on Carlisle's shoulder, ever the concerned mother.

"What is he doing Alice?" He said into the phone.

"Out running in some forest".

"You haven't seen him since..." Carlisle left off.

"No".

"We have to find him" he stated, "It was all a misunderstanding, he glanced at the paper he was still holding in his hand.

"I know" Alice answered. "If she wasn't already dead, I'd find her and kill her, at least we can fix this now".

Carlisle nodded into the phone.

"Me and Jasper will go and find him and bring him over" Alice said, "You focus on finding Bella, she's in a car as far as I can tell, judging from the scenery she's coming back".

"Any idea on what she is going to do?" Carlisle asked.

"No" Alice replied, "I think her mind block is getting in the way of me being able to see what she is going to do".

Carlisle nodded and said his goodbyes. Then he turned to Esme, holding her in his arms.

"Soon this will be over and we will be a family again".

She smiled and tightened their embrace.

* * *

Once she had calmed down and was assured that Charlie was okay, at least for the moment, Bella started doing some light cleaning of the surrounding living room. It was all she could do to keep herself busy passing by the hours of the lonely night and keeping herself from thinking about Charlie's condition.

As she passed by the door, she caught the scent of wet dog. She scrunched up her nose in disgust, then a look of surprise came over her.

Jacob had been here.

Today.

What did he want?

Did he know?

Outside the sun was barely starting to rise. Hopefully Charlie would wake up soon.

* * *

Two more to go! Let's see if we can reach 100 reviews by the end! Pretty please?

* * *


	15. Chapter Fifteen: I'll follow you

Thanks to divine divinity, sheeiur22, jazmyn, bellaswan09, LindseyRae, lydia-sempia, dont kill charlie please!!!!!!, kimbodia, and PurpleGRL95 for reviewing!

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

I'LL FOLLOW YOU INTO THE DARK

*

"Bella?"

Bella sat up in the chair she had fallen asleep in. She looked over to the couch. Charlie was awake and sitting up. Sadly he didn't look any better or any more rested than yesterday. If she was being honest with herself, he looked worse.

"Yes dad?" she answered.

"I feel horrible" he hoarsely whispered.

She jumped up from her chair and grabbed his medication from off the table and a glass of water from the kitchen. He accepted her help without fuss. It was a sign of how far gone he was. She sighed brokenly as she gently leaned him back onto the couch.

"Bella?" he asked once again.

"Yes Dad?"

He was silent for a few minutes, then...

"Will you...take me outside...one...last time" he wheezed.

Her breath hitched in her throat. "My wish is your command" she said trying to inject some humor into the situation.

He smiled at her not quite seeing her.

"I know just the spot" she whispered.

* * *

Alice and Jasper were creeping through the forests of Northern California. They had been at it for a few hours now. As soon as they would get close, Edward would disappear again. This was especially vexing for Jasper, who saw no plan, no logical reasoning in the paths that Edward was choosing to follow. Every once in a while, Alice would check in on Edward's future to see what he was doing, but he was changing his mind so fast. He knew they were after him.

This time they wouldn't let him escape. Alice knew they were close.

"Have you tried looking into Charlie's future?" Jasper said out of the blue.

Alice looked at him, "How would that help us find Edward?" she was so focused on the task at hand.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine" she said. She closed her eyes and focused.

Images of fire and pain tore through her vision, then everything was black.

"She's gonna turn him Jasper" she whispered. "But she's not going to succeed, she's going to kill him!"

She looked to Jasper who had gone into a defensive crouch.

"He's here!" she whispered. Quickly she sent out pleading thoughts for Edward to come back, sending him images of the vision she had just had.

Minutes passed in silence. With each moment that passed Alice grew angrier.

"Bella doesn't hate Edward and she's gonna kill her Dad" Alice seethed, "You'd think that would make him stop and think".

Jasper stood up and turned around.

"Maybe he's just slow" he said, pointing into the greenery.

Alice looked where he was pointing and saw Edward sitting on a fallen log. She narrowed her eyes, then marched on over to him.

"We have an emergency brewing and you just think its just great to sit here as if you have all the time in the world!" she said with her hands on her hips.

Edward looked up at her.

"I should have known" he said brokenly.

Alice stared at him, not knowing what to say.

"How could I have thought that she would write those hurtful things?" he said, "She must have been so confused after she got her memories back" he said with remorse, "I left her in her time of need".

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Edward, she's still alive" she said, "Haven't you heard a thing I've been thinking?"

"I know Alice" Edward said glaring at her, "I've heard _everything_" he said with emphasis on the last word.

"Well then, get off your butt and go make it better" Alice challenged. "Don't let Victoria get the last laugh".

She then got a faraway look in her eyes and was quiet for a few minutes. Edward watched her closely.

_"Will it hurt Bells?" Charlie asked. They were in a meadow.  
_

_"I suppose it will" she replied, sighing. "Don't you worry about it" she said, kissing his forehead. "Its my choice, and I am sure of it"_

Suddenly he stood up.

"We have to stop her!" he shouted.

"Hurry up!" Jasper called from his spot in the distance, her was already on his way back to their car.

Alice shook her head of her thoughts and grabbed Edward, leading him through the forest.

"We can be there in two hours" she said.

"One and a half," Edward clarified, "Let me drive"

She nodded and ran on. It was still dark, but the sun would be rising soon.

* * *

"Just a little bit longer dad" Bella whispered. Charlie was sleeping again. She had carried him to the car and made him comfortable before getting in and driving out of town. Now she was trying in vain to keep the drive smooth so as not to cause more pain to her dad. But alas, her car didn't have four wheel drive and the area that they were driving in desperately called for it. She didn't care though. If everything went as planned, she wouldn't be needing this car anymore.

Soon, she reached the point where she couldn't drive any further. Parking the car, she got out. It was nice outside. The sky was still dark, but it showed hints of a rising sun.

Making her way over to the trunk, she pulled out a set of blankets and went to Charlie. Taking him in her arms, she wrapped him up and started to run.

It was a nice run for Bella. Charlie was light in her arms. The winter air was so crisp and clean. She drinked it in.

Minutes later, she sensed an opening in the trees ahead. The sky was starting to lighten now. Slowing down to a brisk walk, she forged ahead.

Breaking through the trees, she found herself in a beautiful meadow. It held both happy and sad memories for her, but right now, it simply was peaceful.

Laying Charlie down gently on the grass, Bella grabbed one of the blankets and spread it out. Then she put Charlie on it and covered him with another blanket. He was still asleep.

She took the last blanket and laid it out next to Charlie, then she laid down and stared at the still present stars. Her thoughts strayed to how she had gotten to this point in her life, to when she was changed. She had been so naive back then...

She had gone to school that day, like any other day. On the outside, she looked the same as she had those past few months after Edward had Left. Jacob had managed to bring a little sun into her life, but on that day she had realized that he couldn't be relied on. After telling her on the phone that he was sick and couldn't see her, a little trip down to the reservation had shown her how much he had simply used her and that he was now over her and didn't want to see her. He had been running around, perfectly healthy and with a bright grin on his face as he played with his friends. She had called him once more only to be told to never call again. All men were the same, she had thought. They use you until they loose interest, then they throw you to the curb.

She had vowed that she would never again be used. She was going to change herself, because it was obvious to her that Bella Swan was no good. She would be Bella Swan no more.

Foolishly, she had packed up her bags, not telling anyone what she was thinking, even Charlie, and fleeing Forks. She hadn't gotten far when a red headed blur had appeared in the road ahead her causing her to veer off the road in an effort to avoid the object. She had driven straight into a tree and, looking back on it, probably gotten a concussion. From that point on, her memories of the day were scattered and didn't make much sense. All she could put together was that Victoria had taunted her and tortured her, making her run to and fro before plucking her off the ground and taking her away. She had vague memories of Laurent being there too, but she couldn't be sure.

When she had woken up, she had been slapped by Victoria and questioned. When the woman had realized that Bella didn't have any memories, she had laughed so evilly, the sound was permanently etched in her mind. The worst part of all, was the last thing that Victoria had said to her. She had said that she would always be watching and waiting to get her final revenge she had. No matter where she went over those years, she would always see a random red flash. Now she knew who it was.

At least now she understood why Victoria had been vindictive toward her. For Victoria, she was the reason that James, her mate, had been killed. It was not enough for Victoria to know that Edward had abandoned her. She wanted more, and she had gotten it. Bella had been rejected twice by Edward and now knew that he hated her. Though Victoria was still suffering over the loos of her mate, watching Bella go through hell and back had apparently been enough for her to die a happy woman.

Bella shook her head. Some people...

Beside her, Charlie was beginning to stir. As he opened his eyes and took a look around, a smile graced his face.

"This is beautiful Bella" he said appreciatively.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better" he replied.

Bella smiled, "That's good".

Above them, the sky was turning into a gorgeous shade of purple.

I'm glad" Charlie said.

Bella looked at Charlie. His eyes were closed, but she could tell he was content.

"I've missed you for so long and these past few weeks have been more than I could ever have dreamed of" he said.

Bella smiled, "They have been the best for me too".

"I wish I didn't have to go so soon" he whispered.

Bella propped herself up on her elbow. "Then don't".

Charlie opened his eyes and turned to Bella. He looked at her for a moment then began to shake his head. "I'm sorry Bells, it has to be this way" he looked at her again, "I couldn't imagine living forever and having to drink blood".

He sighed at the heartbroken look on Bella's face. "I've lived a full life" he pleaded, "Sure it's been more sad than happy, but those happy times have been worth it all".

"I have no regrets Bella" he said seriously, "I've done my best and that's all I can do".

Bella nodded and fell back on her blanket.

"Bells, don't cry for me okay?" Charlie asked, "Promise?"

Bella slowly nodded.

Charlie turned at stared at Bella. She had closed her eyes and for all appearances looked like she was asleep.

The two sat that way in silence, enjoying the peaceful silence of the sunrise.

* * *

"We're not going to make it Edward" Alice said holding her head in her hands. Jasper was doing his best to comfort her, but it was not enough. The atmosphere in the car was one of doom and sorrow.

Edward pushed the gas even faster. He would make it there if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

*

*

*

One more to go! I'm so excited to post it but sad at the same time cause it's done. Oh well, all things must come to an end eventually. Just prepare yourselves, this ending is a far cry from a fairy tale ending...

* * *


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Goodnight, Travel Well

Thanks to sheeiur22, twilightkitty31, lolipop2020, LindseyRae, kelly, jazmyn, .bellanedward4ever05., and Jeah Hale for reviewing!

The song for this chapter is called "Goodnight, travel well" by the Killers. You can listen to it here: www (dot) imeem (dot) com/thekillers/music/oF3HXrCH/the-killers-the-killers-goodnight-travel-well/

And on to the grand finale!

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

GOODNIGHT, TRAVEL WELL

*

He was here once again for the second day in a row. Nothing had changed. There was no car parked in the driveway. No new evidence of anyone having been here recently. However, something told him, that all was not as it looked.

As he approached the door, the strong sweetness of the smell of Vampire greeted him.

She was here!

He banged on the door.

"Bella?!" he shouted.

Nothing.

"Come on Bella!" he shouted in frustration.

Nothing.

He sighed, then forced the door open.

Inside, the first thing he noticed was that the room was much cleaner. Secondly, the sweet smell of vampire was much stronger.

"Bella?" he asked.

No reply.

He walked up the stairs, the whole house was silent. Looking into each room, he found the place to be as empty as it sounded. The last room he had entered had the smell of sickness in it. He quickly closed the door.

They had been here. Just recently by the smell. He went back to the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He followed the slight scent he found of them, but it ended in the driveway. They had probably gotten into a car at this point.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Carlisle.

"They were here" he said, not bothering with the pleasantries.

"I know" Carlisle replied, "They went to the meadow, Alice called".

"Did she find what she was looking for?" he may be on good enough terms with the head Cullen, but not when it came to that Edward.

"Yes. Their on there way here right now" he said rather anxiously.

"Is there something more I should know?" Jacob asked sternly.

"You should go to Bella now" Carlisle answered, "Just in case Edward doesn't make it in time".

Then the oldest Cullen hung up.

"Great" Jacob muttered. He had only heard about that meadow from the stories that Bella had told him. This would require more than just calling out her name. He ran to the forest behind the house and transformed. Then he ran off into the barely lit snow covered trees.

* * *

Bella was staring into the flames. Charlie had said he was cold, so did the one thing she could think of doing what with being so far out in the forest; she made a fire.

Up above them the sky was turning into a brilliant red.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. He was leaning on her shoulder in front of the flames."How does one of your kind die?"

Bella sighed, "By being burned by fire"

Charlie was quiet.

"I don't want to be burned" he said, "Just so you know"

Bella nodded.

"When I'm gone, what will you do?" he asked.

"Again dad?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

She was quiet, still looking at the fire.

Charlie looked at her knowingly.

"Will it hurt Bells?" he asked.

"I suppose it will" she replied, sighing. "Don't you worry about it" she said, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Its my choice, and I am sure of it"

He nodded in somber acceptance.

"I would say you've have just as a good a life as me, if not better" he said. "You've done more than any measly human could have ever hoped to do" he went quieter, "And you have loved and been loved deeper than most"

Bella looked at Charlie as if to say 'daaaaaaad' but instead she just hugged him.

Minutes later, Bella broke the embrace.

"Its okay if you're scared" she said seriously.

He shook his head, "I have you with me, how could I be scared?"

She smiled.

"Sleep dad" she said.

He nodded, his eyes already drooping.

"I love you Bells" he said, his words fading off as he fell asleep.

"I love you too dad" Bella whispered.

She put a hand on his shoulder and stared into the fire. She listened closely to Charlie's slowing heartbeat until at last...

...it stopped.

* * *

They were so close. Edward was now driving down the final road. Alice was silently dry sobbing in the back seat with Jasper's arms wrapped securely around her.

At the end of the road, Edward was surprised to see another car.

"That's her car!" Alice exclaimed.

They got out and went over to the other car. The scent was clearly Bella's.

Alice noted that her scent was now purely Bella. It wasn't as mixed up as it had been before. She looked to Edward.

"What are you waiting for?"

Edward nodded and the trio burst off running into the forest.

* * *

Just minutes later, Jacob showed up at the same place. The two cars parked next to each other told him he was on the right trail. Alice and the others must have just gotten here. It sure made things easier for him.

Sticking his nose into the air, he took a deep sniff and took off after the scent of vampire.

* * *

Bella looked at Charlie's still form. She had laid him down away from the fire and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked so peaceful.

She knelt down next to him and said her final goodbyes, then she stood up and turned toward the flames.

It was time.

Looking to the orange skies, she stepped into the flames.

* * *

He smelt smoke. Not good.

Up ahead, he could see the opening that would reveal their meadow. How he longed to see her once more and apologize for the horrid way in which he treated her. He only hoped she would be as forgiving as she had been as a human.

Bursting through the trees the sight before was not at all what he had been expecting.

His love was on fire.

"Bella!" he shouted.

She turned to him but didn't make a move.

"Nooooo!" he screamed. He rushed to her, wanting to rip her from the flames but being too afraid of them at the same time.

"Bella!" someone shouted from behind, turning around he saw it was Jacob.

His mouth was open in horror.

Edward turned back to Bella who was looking away from Jacob.

"I love you!" he yelled.

Bella shook her was in obvious pain and wouldn't last much longer.

"Bella I-" he stopped, there nothing he could do to stop her, but there was one thing he could do to prove his love.

He stepped into the flames and took her in his arms.

* * *

As soon as she saw him burst through the trees her heart had figuratively stopped. What was he doing here?

Then Jacob had come.

She turned away from them. Of all the people to see when your trying to die in peace.

"I love you!"

She turned to Edward.

Wait...what?

That couldn't be. She shook her head, not wanting to believe what he was saying. Then he did the unthinkable.

He stepped into the flames and embraced her.

Looking up into his eyes she not only saw the pain he was in, but also the deep love he had for her. It was if they had never left each other.

Even in the troughs of death, she found the ability to smile at him.

He did too.

All was right in the world again.

They were together, even in death, and that was all she could have hoped for in this world.

* * *

Alice gasped as she burst through the trees and saw the mass of flames and the pair that was within them.

Seeing that it was Edward and Bella she let out a sorrowful scream.

This caused Bella to look at her. With her eyes, she looked from Alice to Charlie's body and then back again. All Alice could do was nod and promise to take care of him. Beside Alice, Jacob had fallen to his knees in shock.

Suddenly she felt even more sorrow that wasn't her own.

Behind her Jasper slowly approached, taking in the scene. He was projecting his horror and sadness into the area making everyone miserable.

Everyone except Edward and Bella. Even as they burned, Alice knew that they were happy at being together.

There at was nothing she could do. The fire was quickly consuming the pair and just minutes later all that was left was a small pile of burning ash.

Alice couldn't stand it anymore. She rushed over to Charlie's body and took him in her arms, then looking to Jasper motioned for him to follow her. Then they ran away from the tragic scene.

* * *

"Carlisle, something isn't right" Esme said walking into his study.

He was standing, looking at the many paintings on his wall. It was his way of reacting when anything nerve racking was happening.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon" he soothed taking her in his arms.

"Carlisle! Esme!" A pained voice called out below.

Carlisle and Esme shared a look before leaving the room.

When they entered the living room, Alice was laying a dead Charlie on the couch.

Immediately Esme reacted, "Where is she?" she asked looking at Charlie, "She must be horrified with what she's done".

Alice looked up, her eyes filled with sorrow.

"She's dead".

Esme looked like she had been hit with a ton bricks.

"And Edward?" she choked out.

Alice shook her head, not wanting to admit it.

"No...no...NOOOO!" she screamed, before falling to the floor in a heap.

Carlisle was at her side in an instant, rocking her back and forth, while looking to Alice for an explanation.

She had crossed her arms across her chest and hand one hand to her head.

"We didn't get there in time" she gasped out. "It didn't happened as I saw it" she said looking at the ceiling. Jasper took her hand and sat her down in his lap.

"She never meant to change Charlie or kill him" she said sadness lacing her every word, "She was...she was talking about herself!" Alice burst out in anger.

The minutes passed by in silent suffering for all.

"If only we had gotten there just a little bit sooner" Alice said, burying her face into Jasper's chest.

If Only...

* * *

_The unknown distance to the great beyond  
Stares back at my grieving frame  
To cast my shadow by the holy sun  
My spirit moans, with a sacred pain_

Jasper solemnly watched the scene before him. There was so much sorrow here from everyone present including is own. He didn't bother sending out happy thoughts or soothing thoughts. He didn't feel up to it. He had lost a brother and a sister.

Though there was nothing remaining of Edward and Bella, the act of burying them, gave them all one last chance to say goodbye. They were in Edward and Bella's meadow. It only made sense to everyone that what began in this meadow would come to an end in this meadow.

Lying in a row, Edward and Bella were next to each other, while Charlie was next to Bella.

_It's quiet now  
The universe is standing still  
And there's nothing I can say  
There's nothing we can do now_

Carlisle stood, supporting Esme. She had lost the will to stand on her own. It made Carlisle's heart break. He had only ever seen this way when she had been human and was mourning the loss of her child. Along with her sorrow, he was slowly dealing with his own. He had been with Edward the longest out of his family. Edward was the first one he had turned. He knew him well. And when Bella had joined the family, he had rejoiced, for at last Edward had found the type of love he shared with Esme. But that happiness had been much too short.

He could only hope that there was a heaven and that the two were there with each other.

_And all that stands between the soul's release  
This temporary flesh and bone  
And know that it's over now  
I feel my fading mind begin to roam_

Rosalie was holding Emmett's hand in hers. She had a new appreciation for the love that she and Emmett shared. She was glad that she was alive to enjoy it, unlike Edward and Bella. She supposed that this was the only ending worthy of the pair. They had the greatest love for each other that she had ever seen in all her years both in the movies and in real life. A love that great could be both heaven and hell as evidenced by the many ups and down that she had watched them go through.

_There's nothing I can say  
There's nothing I can do now_

Emmett squeezed Rosalie's hand and sighed. They were gone. No longer could he annoy Edward with his immature thoughts. No longer would he be able to give Bella his famous bear hugs. Looking up at him, Rosalie squeeze his hand back and leaned on him.

_Every time you fall, and every time you try  
Every foolish dream, and every compromise  
Every word you spoke, and everything you said  
Everything you left me, rambles in my head_

Alice stood bravely, Jasper hands on her shoulder giving her strength as she gazed at the newly dug graves in front of her. Her best friend...gone. Her brother...gone. She couldn't get it out of her head that it was her fault that they had died. If only she had been better at interpreting the vision then maybe they would be at a wedding right now rather than a funeral.

Carlisle cleared his throat signaling that it was time to go.

Slowly the group made there way out of the meadow and one by one started running for home. They didn't know what they would do now. But somehow, someway, they would find a way to cope and move on...someday.

* * *

As soon as they left, he stepped out of the trees. He was sure that the vampires had known he was here, but they were too distraught to call him out. Either that or they were just giving him the chance to say goodbye privately. His respect for them grew. They did have hearts after all.

Slowly he approached the grave admiring the care that had gone into laying them to rest. Kneeing down on his knees, he took a handful of the freshly dug earth and held it up into the air. A gust of wind came and he released the dirt allowing it to blow in the wind.

"I never got to say sorry to you Bella" he said to the empty ground. "I never meant to let you think I had rejected you".

The wind blew his hair around his face. It had gotten windy very quickly. But the forecast hadn't mentioned any storms happening today.

_Everything you loved, and every time you try  
Everybody's boxed in, and everybody cry  
Stay, don't leave me, the stars can wait for your sign, don't signal now_

_"I know Jacob"_ a voice said in the wind.

Jacob turned about trying to find the source of the voice.

"Bella?!" he shouted.

But all was silent.

He looked down at the grave. It was Bella. He knew it. He felt it in his heart.

"Thank you" he said sincerely.

_"There will always be a place in my heart for you Jacob"_ the wind sounded again.

Jacob closed his eyes. He had gotten the peace he had been after for so long.

"I love you Bella" he whispered.

_Goodnight, travel well_

* * *

I didn't say it would be a happy ending...hope you liked it anyway :~P


	17. Alternate Ending: Into the Fire

Thanks soooo much for the great reviews! This is for those who wanted an alternate ending that was a little less morbid. Hope you like it!

The songs for this chapter are "Into the fire" by 13 Senses (www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=15W2pe5aADM) and "Together" by The Fray (www dot imeem dot com/tuface2/music/TVhw7-sh/the-fray-together/).

* * *

ALTERNATE ENDING

PUT YOUR HANDS INTO THE FIRE

*

He was here once again for the second day in a row. Nothing had changed. There was no car parked in the driveway. No new evidence of anyone having been here recently. However, something told him, that all was not as it looked.

As he approached the door, the strong sweetness of the smell of Vampire greeted him.

She was here!

He banged on the door.

"Bella?!" he shouted.

Nothing.

"Come on Bella!" he shouted in frustration.

Nothing.

He sighed, then forced the door open.

Inside, the first thing he noticed was that the room was much cleaner. Secondly, the sweet smell of vampire was much stronger.

"Bella?" he asked.

No reply.

He walked up the stairs, the whole house was silent. Looking into each room, he found the place to be as empty as it sounded. The last room he had entered had the smell of sickness in it. He quickly closed the door.

They had been here. Just recently by the smell. He went back to the door and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. He followed the slight scent he found of them, but it ended in the driveway. They had probably gotten into a car at this point.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Carlisle.

"They were here," he said, not bothering with the pleasantries.

"I know," Carlisle replied, "They went to the meadow, Alice called."

"Did she find what she was looking for?" he may be on good enough terms with the head Cullen, but not when it came to that Edward.

"Yes. Their on there way here right now" he said rather anxiously.

"Is there something more I should know?" Jacob asked sternly.

"You should go to Bella now," Carlisle answered, "Just in case Edward doesn't make it in time."

Then the oldest Cullen hung up.

"Great" Jacob muttered. He had only heard about that meadow from the stories that Bella had told him. This would require more than just calling out her name. He ran to the forest behind the house and transformed. Then he ran off into the barely lit, snow covered trees.

* * *

Bella was staring into the flames. Charlie had said he was cold, so she did the one thing she could think of doing what with being so far out in the forest; she made a fire.

Up above them the sky was turning into a brilliant red.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. He was leaning on her shoulder in front of the flames."How does one of your kind die?"

Bella sighed, "By being burned by fire."

Charlie was quiet.

"I don't want to be burned" he said, "Just so you know."

Bella nodded.

"When I'm gone, what will you do?" he asked.

"Again dad?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

She was quiet, still looking at the fire.

Charlie looked at her knowingly.

"Will it hurt Bells?" he asked.

"I suppose it will" she replied, sighing. "Don't you worry about it," she said, leaning over and kissing his forehead. "Its my choice, and I am sure of it."

He nodded in somber acceptance.

"I would say you've have just as a good a life as me, if not better" he said. "You've done more than any measly human could have ever hoped to do" he went quieter, "And you have loved and been loved deeper than most."

Bella looked at Charlie as if to say 'daaaaaaad' but instead she just hugged him.

Minutes later, Bella broke the embrace.

"Its okay if you're scared," she said seriously.

He shook his head, "I have you with me, how could I be scared?"

She smiled.

"Sleep dad," she said.

He nodded, his eyes already drooping.

"I love you Bells," he said, his words fading off as he fell asleep.

"I love you too dad" Bella whispered.

She put a hand on his shoulder and stared into the fire. She listened closely to Charlie's slowing heartbeat until at last...

...it stopped.

* * *

They were so close. Edward was now driving down the final road. Alice was silently dry sobbing in the back seat with Jasper's arms wrapped securely around her.

At the end of the road, Edward was surprised to see another car.

"That's her car!" Alice exclaimed.

They got out and went over to the other car. The scent was clearly Bella's.

Alice noted that her scent was now purely Bella. It wasn't as mixed up as it had been before. She looked to Edward.

"What are you waiting for?"

Edward nodded and the trio burst off running into the forest.

Just minutes later, Jacob showed up at the same place. The two cars parked next to each other told him he was on the right trail. Alice and the others must have just gotten here. It sure made things easier for him.

Sticking his nose into the air, he took a deep sniff and took off after the scent of vampire.

* * *

Bella looked at Charlie's still form. She had laid him down away from the fire and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked so peaceful.

She knelt down next to him and said her final goodbyes, then she stood up and turned toward the flames.

It was time.

Looking to the orange skies, she stepped into the flames.

_Come on, come on  
Put your hands into the fire  
As I turn and meet the power  
This time, This time  
Turning white and senses dire  
Pull up, pull up  
From one extreme to another_

* * *

He smelt smoke. Not good.

Up ahead, he could see the opening that would reveal their meadow. How he longed to see her once more and apologize for the horrid way in which he treated her. He only hoped she would be as forgiving as she had been as a human.

Bursting through the trees the sight before was not at all what he had been expecting.

His love was on fire.

"Bella!" he shouted.

She turned to him but didn't make a move.

"Nooooo!" he screamed. He rushed to her, wanting to rip her from the flames but being too afraid of them at the same time.

"Bella!" someone shouted from behind, turning around he saw it was Jacob.

His mouth was open in horror.

Edward turned back to Bella who was looking away from Jacob.

"I love you!" he yelled.

Bella wasn;t paying any attention to him.

"Bella I-" he stopped.

_From the summer to the spring  
From the mountain to the air  
From Samaritan to sin  
And it's waiting on the end,_

_Put your hands into the fire..._

Not caring for his own safety, he thrust his arms into the fire and pulled her out, dropping to the ground as he did so.

Not letting go of her, he moved quickly to smother the flames. Throughout the whole ordeal Bella had not struggled or spoken out.

Minutes later, once sure that the flames were out, Edward sat up and surveyed the scene around him.

The roaring fire was now covered by a pile of dirt and was slightly smoking, Alice and Jasper having rushed to do the only thing they could think of.

He turned to Bella. She was silently crying.

"Bella?" he quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She flinched away and pulled her knees to her chest.

"Why?" she whispered, brokenly. "Why?"

Edward turned he around and looked her in the eye sincerely.

"Because I love you."

"I was so close" she muttered looking away. "I was happy."

"Bella" Edward said placing his hand on her cheek. "Please forgive me."

She looked into his eyes for a moment then reached up and pushed his hand away. She sat up and looked herself over. The fire had done its damage. Her clothes were practically burned off her and her skin was red and raw. Her feet had bared the brunt of the damage. No more strappy heels for her. She grimaced as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Oh Bella."

She looked around and caught sight of Alice and Jasper. Alice was looking mournfully at Bella.

She turned away and looked to Charlie. Walking over to where his body lay, she allowed herself to fall to the ground next to him. She looked around at the surround Cullen's and then looked back to Charlie.

"What do I do now Charlie?" she whispered. Just minutes ago her life was so clear cut. She was at peace, she was ready to go. Now…she didn't know what to do.

Charlie was silent. He would never speak again.

"Bella?"

It was Jacob. Ignoring Edward, he was slowly walking toward her.

"Why Bella?" he asked looking hurt. "Why would you kill yourself…over him?"

Anger flashed in her eyes.

"Why would you care?" she said. "You left me too"

He stopped in his tracks and was quiet. He took a few moments to organize his thoughts then he spoke.

"Bella," he started. "I was young, I made a mistake"

Bella turned away from him.

"I thought you wouldn't want to be around me if you knew what I really was."

At this, Bella turned around.

"I hung around vampires and you thought that I wouldn't tolerate you?"

Jacob smiled and raised his hands, "The mistakes of youth?"

Bella wasn't smiling, but she wasn't angry either. They had all made mistakes.

"I understand," she said quietly.

Jacob smiled and tipped his head.

"I guess I'll see you later," he said.

Bella nodded as she watched him go, then turned to Edward who was making his way forward.

"I was wrong," he said. "I should never have left you."

He knelt down beside her

"I'm truly sorry."

As Bella looked into his sorrowful eyes, memories of the many time when he would dazzle her came to mind. As hurt as she was about what he had done to her, she couldn't bare to have him looking so sad. She wanted to see his dazzling smile.

"Smile for me," she asked quietly.

He looked at her confused.

"Please?" she whispered.

He nodded, "Anything for you love," taking his hands in hers he smiled.

But the smile didn't reach his eyes. Bella turned away, tears swimming in her eyes. She didn't want to be the cause of his sadness. She understood where he was coming from now. If she had only took the time to think things through. That was her problem. She never really was one to think things through.

But she was still hurt.

And it looked like he was too.

They had both suffered.

She looked around. Alice and Jasper had left. The smoke from the fire was completely gone. It was only her and Edward, and Charlie, but he didn't really count.

"You really hurt me" she said, a tear falling from her eye.

Edward reached up and gently wiped the tear away with his finger.

"We're even then" he said simply, not wanting to sound accusing.

Bella nodded solemnly.

"You think we can start over?" Bella said very quietly.

Edward smiled softly and pulled her into his arms.

"I think we can manage that" he said soothingly, rocking her back and forth.

"Promise me you'll stay with me forever?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded and held her tighter, "I promise."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

_We go together,  
I promise forever,  
Everyday together,  
I live with you_


End file.
